


Faithful and True (To Others Who Do)

by A_Jellicle_Cat (alperkow)



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alperkow/pseuds/A_Jellicle_Cat
Summary: The Jellicle Ball is over. But for Victoria, Mistoffelees, and Munkustrap, the consequences of that night are just beginning to unfold.(This is set in the Cats 2019 movie, but with some changes to be more faithful to the theater production.)
Relationships: Victoria/Munkustrap/Mistoffelees
Comments: 175
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter One (Victoria)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallofTheCurlew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofTheCurlew/gifts).



> Look, this is my first fanfiction in over a decade. But I've seen the movie twice in theaters now and I just need to write about it. Haven't had a beta so I apologize for any spelling errors and other such issues. Let me know what you think (please be gentle)!
> 
> Gifted to CalloftheCurlew for inspiring me to turn this otp into ot3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, this is my first fanfiction in over a decade. But I've seen the movie twice in theaters now and I just need to write about it. Haven't had a beta so I apologize for any spelling errors and other such issues. Let me know what you think (please be gentle)!
> 
> Gifted to CalloftheCurlew for inspiring me to turn this otp into ot3.

Victoria didn’t know what to expect of her second day with the Jellicles.

She woke in the Egyptian Theater. It was where she had found her way back to when their watch atop the Lion’s head had ended. After the excitement of last night, the early afternoon sun filtering through the dusty air seemed almost eerie in its stillness. From her nest of an old curtain, she could make out a few still forms sprawled about the stage and seats, everyone lost in the kind of sleep that came from running oneself to the breaking point. She probably could have dropped one of the old stage lights and no one would have woken. 

The tux that had fallen asleep next to her, however, was gone. She places a paw over her fluttering heart, tamping down her nerves. 

Mistoffelees had never said he was going to leave and yet he had not said he would stay with her, either. To be honest, she didn’t recall even a full conversation with him. In the light of day, the Jellicle Ball felt like some fevered dream, memories fuzzy and whispering like smoke through her mind. She didn’t know what to expect from him. Now, alone in the theater, whatever she had been hoping for seemed like just too much. 

The sound of soft paws hitting the stage floor drew her from her anxieties and she looked up to see Munkstrap meandering over to her. The Jellicle leader looked ruffled from sleep, his grey and white fur sticking up every which way. The almost comical look was softened from how relaxed he looked. Victoria hadn’t realized how tense the Tom carried himself until he was lounging almost bonelessly next to her in the thick cloth. 

“Good morning.” He said with a purr thickening his voice. “I promised Mistoffelees that I would let you know he had left to find you two food.”

The way Munkstrap’s grin turned knowing she figured she had not succeeded in hiding her relief. 

“He should be back soon.” He told her.

“Thank you,” Victoria replied. She felt like she should be thanking him for more than just being a messenger but she didn’t know how to broach the subject. This was the cat who had first welcomed her into the clan, who had explained the ball, danced with her, and treated her with such kindness. If it weren’t for him she’d be still stuck in that garbage heap, trapped in a cage of a pillowcase. 

Munkustrap didn’t seem concerned with what she owed him. He just smiled and curled more comfortably into his makeshift bedding. As he turned his collar caught the sunlight and Victoria found herself wondering. 

“You have a home, then?” She asked, a careful paw brushing against the edge of the medallion. 

Without opening his eyes Munkstrap nodded. “They live a few blocks from here. I come and go as I please but I enjoy them enough to allow the claim on me.” 

His wasn’t the only collar she’d seen. They had pulled Jennyanydots right out of her human kitchen. Gus was known as a theater cat, though she did not know if he met the one they slept in now or another with proper people inside. Even Rum Tum Tugger had mentioned living with humans.

“Do most Jellicles have humans?” Victoria asked.

Munkustrap opened his eyes at that, his gaze focusing on her face. Whatever he saw there had him slowly sitting up, looking awake for the first time since he had meandered onto the stage. 

“Some of us have humans, some of us don’t, some of us have odder homes to call their own. It’s whatever suits the Jellicle.” His voice was quiet but firm, that same authoritative and calming tone she had heard him use last night. He bent down, nudging his brow against her shoulder. “Human home to call your own or not, Victoria, you will not be alone again.” 

She leaned against him as he straightened, tucking her head against his neck, enjoying how his warmth seeped into her skin. There was a brief second where she worried this was the wrong move to make and in her insecurity she almost missed the way he further relaxed into her. What didn’t go unnoticed was how his tail came to curl around her waist, a low purr rumbling through his chest. This moment was filled with a sense of safety she had felt nowhere else.

“Victoria, are you awake -oh.” She turned at the familiar voice, her nose twitching as the sulfur scent of Mistoffelees’ magic permeated the stage. 

The tux stood there, four dead mice clutched by the tails in one paw, his hat in the other, staring at her with a kind of shock she didn’t know how to decipher. 

“Ah, the avid hunter has returned.” Munkstrap said, drawing away as he got to his feet.

“Yes, well, here I am.” Mistoffelees tripped on his tongue as he held up the mice. His eyes were darting between Munkustrap and Victoria fast enough it made her slightly dizzy. 

“I will leave you two to your breakfast,” Munkustrap said, an almost overzealous polite smile on his face as he turned away. 

She wasn’t pleased he thought he had to go. But on the heels of that desire was the realization she shouldn't monopolize the time of the Jellicle leader. So before he was even across the stage she was turning away from him, standing to go to Mistoffelees.

“Munkustrap told me you had gone for food.” She said with a smile. “Thank you for being so considerate.”

The tux dipped his head, his gaze darting away for a moment. The shyness she was used to from him. It was the way he nervously bit his lip - the slight dip of his shoulders as if he carried a burden- that she couldn’t understand. 

“Of course.” He said quietly as he handed her her share. “Anything you need, I’ll be happy to help.” 

“Well, your advice on what I should do next would be appreciated.” She said as she sat to dig into the first mouse.

The cat seemed to come out of whatever stupor he had fallen into as he came to sit next to her. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Victoria started slowly between bites. “This is only my second day on the street. I’m not sure what to do with myself.”

The Tom nodded quickly. “Yes, yes. I can show you around, help you get comfortable with the area. We can also talk to Cassandra and Demeter. They look after the Queens who live on the streets.” 

That settled her some. Understanding the maze she had been dragged through last night would make her feel safer. Cassandra sometimes worried her with her icy moods and intensity but when Macavith had come she had been so quick to try and save Victoria…

Her stomach flopped over, the mice she had eaten threatening to violently be expelled from her body. 

“Mistoffelees,” She asked. “How likely is it for Macavity to return?”

She felt the Tom next to her freeze, his back going ramrod straight. “I don’t…” He began, trailing off with a shake of his head. “I mean really - he wouldn’t want to show his face after being disgraced like that.” 

She didn’t know if she believed his words any more than he did. Her mind raced as she set aside her food, knowing she wouldn’t be able to eat anymore. If word got to Macavity that she was the one who had brought Grizabella to the clan, had helped see her to the Heavyside Layer, she would find herself with a powerful enemy. Besides his strange magic, he had seemed so strong and powerful and she had never fought another cat in her life. She’d be no match against him.

Mistoffelees took up her paws in his and she looked up to find him staring at her intently, a deep frown on his face. “We won’t let him hurt you, Victoria.” He told her. 

Such a promise from this cat. Only a fool would believe him. And her mother had always warned Victoria how foolish of a kitten she was.


	2. Chapter Two (Mistoffelees)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words - you've all be so nice! It's made me much more excited to write this - I'm already several chapters ahead. I hope to keep the schedule to weekly updates, but I've had such a long day I figured I'd post early to cheer myself up a bit.

Mistoffelees knew he really should put a stop to these foolish feelings. It was just his traitorous heart he couldn’t convince. 

She had been with them for less than a day, he knew next to nothing about her, and she was so new to their world. At the start of the Ball he had been acting the part of a foolish kitten, chasing after a pretty Queen. Up until the fateful intervention of Macavity Then, when she had turned to him, believed in him, supported him - even when it looked like he was going to fail - some part of him had realized he was doomed. 

Now every time he looked at her he felt his anxious thoughts go quiet. Every time he thought of her his fingers sparked, his usually finicky powers eager to alight in her name.

The intensity of his feelings did not diminish the frugality of this endeavor. He could still enjoy the time with Victoria to himself. He took her through the familiar streets and alleyways, showing her the hidden places and secret passages their clan used to get about undetected. His mind, however, kept winding back to what he had seen as he’d returned from hunting. Victoria had seemed to fit perfectly against Munkstrap and he’d never seen such a look of peace on their leader’s face. He had been interrupting something, something he had hoped to have.

“Mistoffelees.” 

He turned as if pulled by a collar he didn’t wear, gaze instantly finding the pretty white Queen perched atop the window sill above him. 

“Who’s house is this?” She asked with a smile and he realized this was probably not the first time she had asked. 

“Socrates.” He said automatically. He pointed her toward another window across the narrow alleyway. “Plato lives next door. Nice gents, really, you can call on them in a pinch. Just try Plato first - his humans usually aren’t home, you see.” 

Victoria nodded astutely, brows drawn down in concentration. It didn’t sit right with him, how desperately she tried to absorb everything he was showing her. As if she wouldn’t get a second chance to, as if everything was going to fall apart at any moment. He didn’t blame her for her worry - she was tight-lipped about her past but given how it had ended it couldn’t have been pleasant. He just wished he could put her fears to rest. 

He knew the worst of it wasn’t just making sure she had a warm place to sleep every night, food to eat, familiar routes to travel. He hadn’t missed the look of dawning horror on her face as she had asked about Macavity. It turned his stomach to think about how her concern was justified. Macavity did not like anyone moving against him, and no matter how indirect, Victoria had been the one to bar him from Heavyside for another year. 

Mistoffelees had seen what happened to Queens that angered the Hidden Paw and he couldn’t let that happen to Victoria. While it pained him to think on, he knew of one cat who could help him figure out the best way to keep her safe. 

Decision made, Mistoffelees turned Victoria down another street, helping her name off the routes they had taken as they traveled. The golden afternoon sun had sunk low as he had given the tour and by the time they arrived at the building he was looking for the shadows were long in the alleyways, the lamps beginning to light. 

Cassandra liked to rest in the attic above a human bar named The Cats Meow when the theater was too crowded for her liking. Mistoffelees led Victoria up the side of a wall, over a wide gutter and through a broken window. The floor was thin here, the boards set wide so streaks of honey warm light from below flitted up to the ceiling. The air was thick with tobacco, causing his nose to twitch. But the place was also warm and dry. Even as they arrived a human below had started up some pleasant-sounding music. 

Queens that lived on the street tended to gravitate here and tonight was no exception, the various forgotten boxes and pilfered rags took up by small groups of cats. Most of the faces were familiar to him though many names were forgotten. He was not social enough to have their clan memorized - a fact Munkustrap had once teased him about. 

Cassandra looked up from the two elders she was speaking with, smiling widely to flash her golden tooth. “Ah, Victoria, and even Mistoffelees. Strange to see you out among other cats.”

He grabbed his tail to stop it’s nervous flicking, not allowing his jitters to get the best of him when it came to the rather domineering Queen. “I’ve been showing Victoria around, and well,”

“Oh good.” Cassandra interrupted as she finally stood, sauntering over to bump shoulders with Victoria. “I hope he hasn’t been boring you.” 

“But,” He interjected quickly before he would have to live through that answer. “She has also been asking how to live on the streets. I was hoping you and Demeter could offer some advice and visit with her for a few hours.” 

At this Victoria looked up at him. As always, when their eyes first meet, his mind goes blank for a moment. 

“What about you?” She asked. 

He smiled, though he could tell it came out a bit loopy. “I need to go and check in on some things.” As her face began to fall he added. “I’ll be back in a few hours, I promise.” 

Cassandra looped an arm about the younger Queen’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about Misto, he can take care of himself.” She drew Victoria’s gaze toward Demeter and a younger Queen Mistoffelees didn’t recognize. “You should have some time with us girls, anyways.” 

After throwing one last look at him over her shoulder Victoria let herself be led away to the circle of cats. Mistoffelees stayed, watching her settle in, before slipping out the broken window and into the rapidly approaching night. Darkness chased him through the streets and sped on by the help of his magic it felt like he could race the twilight.

As expected, Munkstrap was still at the theater, which was busier than usual. When Mistoffelees arrived he saw Munkstrap in deep conversation with Gus and some of the elder Toms at the back of the stage. So he curled up in one of the dusty seats, waiting for his turn. While none of the cats came to talk to him directly he couldn’t help but notice that he was greeted much more than he was used to, those that had been at the Ball even offering him warm smiles.

Munkustrap always seemed to know when someone was waiting about for him and so Mistoffelees wasn’t sitting there long before their leader was waltzing over. Out of respect, he rose to his feet, nodding his head in greeting. 

The grey Tom smiled sincerely as he stopped in front of him. “Greetings, Mistoffelees. I hope your evening has been going well.” 

Despite the memory of the cat’s tail wrapped about Victoria’s waist still fresh in his mind, Mistoffelees found it easy to smile back. He had always liked the Tom, had always appreciated the way he led with warmth and steady surety. Many had preferred to avoid the awkward magical cat. Their leader had always set himself apart with his sincere disposition. Munkustrap clearly cared for his people. Which is why he knew he could come to him with this. 

“Doing alright, yes thank you.” Mistoffelees told him. “Been showing Victoria around the city, making sure she knows the clan’s territory.” 

The Tom nodded approvingly. “A fine idea. She had clearly been nervous about living on the streets. It was good of you to show her around.” 

It was a strange sensation, to be warmed by the praise and chilled with the knowledge that Victoria had been sharing her fears with the other cat. It was a foolish, kittenish, thought to have. Victoria should be trusting the clan with her troubles, especially their leader. 

“I left her with Cassandra and Demeter.” A hum of approval from Munkstrap distracted him for a moment and he found his hat in his paws, needing something to fiddle with. “But she’s brought up worries I don’t know what to do with.” He swallowed before adding in a lower voice. “She has asked about Macavity.”

Munkustrap’s expression darkened like Mistoffelees had blown out a candle. “Come, let’s not discuss this openly.” He said, glancing over his shoulder at the group of kittens tussling on the floor not ten feet away.

As he turned toward the stage Munkustrap extended a hand and without much thought Mistoffelees took it. Their leader led him up onto the stairs and around back, into the small closet Mistoffelees had found Gus in last night. 

Once there Munkustrap turned to him. His full attention in this quiet place was a lot to take in for Mistoffelees. Especially when Munkustrap went to release his hand and Mistoffelees almost forgot to let go, leaving him ducking his head in embarrassment. 

“What did she say?” Munkustrap asked, seemingly ignoring Mistoffelees’ misstep. “Did something happen?”

“No, no, no,” Mistoffelees said quickly. “She just told me how worried she was that he’d return.” 

The concern hung between them, the two Toms dwelling for a moment on what that could mean for Victoria, for all of them. 

For Mistoffelees, Macavity had always been more myth than cat. His true treacherous deeds had already happened by the time he had joined the clan. It was different for Munkustrap. He knew that he was standing with a cat who had intimately suffered because of that monster, in more ways than one. 

“Lots of the clan have been asking about Macavity. I’ve been discussing with the elders and Deuteronomy and I think we have a plan.” His smile was hard and grim. “Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have been asking for a way back into Deuteronomy’s good graces and so she plans to put them to work.” 

Mistoffelees nodded. He never trusted the pair, especially after how they had left Victoria to that dog. But out of everyone in the clan, they were the most likely to find out what Macavity was up to before he struck next. It could work. It would need to, to keep Victoria safe. 

“Until then we are going to be asking the clan to move about in pairs.” Munkustrap continued. “Macavity only seemed to strike when he could get cats alone.” 

He perked up a bit at that, ears twitching minutely in excitement. Mistoffelees had planned to stay near Victoria, as much as she allowed, but it would be good to hear this would be encouraged. Unless she wanted to pair up with someone else? He tried to stop his gaze from darting to their leader at that thought but stumbled in his musing to see how intently the other Tom was staring at him.

“It’s good that you are so concerned for Victoria’s safety,” Munkstrap said slowly. “Yet I notice you’ve given no thought to yourself.”

Mistoffelees cocked his head, confused. “What do you mean?”

Munkustrap reached out a paw, placing it on Mistoffelees’ shoulder. “You are the one who’s magic saved Deuteronomy and foiled Macavity’s plan. He’s not going to forget that.” Munkustrap paused for a moment, swallowing audibly before adding. “I worry about you.”

Mistoffelees mind ground to a halt at the Tom’s implication. He hadn’t given really dwelled on what he had done at the Ball, only the results. Their matriarch returned, the clan’s trust and celebration, the warm light in Victoria’s eyes. But he could see Munkustrap was right, terrifyingly so. Macavity would be furious with him and would want his revenge. 

Munkustrap placed his other paw on Mistoffelees’ shoulder, shaking him just lightly enough to draw him back to the present. “Steady now.” He said lowly. “Take a few deep breaths, it’s going to be alright.”

Mistoffelees gulped down air like it was a rare resource, gasping. “By Heavyside, what am I going to do?”

“You are going to let me protect you.” Munkustrap told him firmly. 

That had Mistoffelees blinking at him, stunned still. He had heard the Tom speak fiercely when it came to their clan but had never had that protectiveness focused on him individually. It settled the racing of his heart as he looked the other Tom in the eye, shocked at the depth of emotion he found there.

As if coming to Munkustrap cleared his throat, ducked his head, and broke the spell by taking a step back to break contact between them. “The whole clan will.” He added hastily. “I know you would want to pair with Victoria but let Cassandra take care of her. It will make you less of a target if you aren’t paired together.”

Mistoffelees nodded weakly, uncertain how to tread when it was not him fumbling the conversation. “Alright, sounds good. Who should I pair with, then?”

“Me.” Munkustrap tripped over the simple word and it was strange to see their leader befuddled. “If you are agreeable, that is. I think it would make the most sense, to keep you in the center of the clan.” 

Misto nodded slowly. “Very well. Yes, I agree.” He muttered under his breath. 

His thoughts turned to the white Queen waiting for him back at the bar and added more firmly. “You need to come with me to explain all this to Victoria, then.” When Munkustrap hesitated he added. “She’s already feeling vulnerable and, really, you seem to have a way with her.” 

He wondered if the Tom knew how fond his smile grew at the mention of Victoria. “Very well. Lead the way.”


	3. Chapter Three (Munkustrap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now we have all three povs! Hopefully, Munkustrap lives up to the other two.
> 
> As usual, thank you for all the kudos and kind comments.
> 
> Minor typo of Skimbleshanks' name fixed. Thank you pxisxn for pointing it out!

Munkustrap wondered if Mistoffelees knew how fondly he smiled at Victoria. The cat just seemed to melt whenever the Queen looked at him. He almost felt the urge to look away, as if he was seeing something private. At the same time he wanted nothing more than to settle in and watch those two. It wasn’t a line of thought he should be focusing on.

Cassandra was an easy enough distraction. The Queen had been eyeing him in a reserved sort of manner. Well, as reserved as Cassandra could get. 

The two had a kind of unspoken agreement since Deuteronomy had named him the leader. She deferred to him for official business, never directly challenging him in front of the clan. In return, he stayed away from her usual haunts, turning a blind eye to what she got up to behind his back. It was a necessary agreement to try and rule over independent creatures such as cats. A boundary he was precariously testing by being in this bar.

“Greetings, Munkustrap.” She said as she prowls over. Her voice was low enough that it was hard to tell if she sounded rude or not. “Shocked to see you here. Figured the crowd at the theater would have you busy for days.”

“I won’t be staying long.” Munkustrap reassured her. “I just wanted to have a word with Victoria and Mistoffelees told me she was with you.”

Cassandra had a cool reserve that was hard to crack. But Munkustrap was used to watching people and he didn’t miss the way her tail flicked in the young Queen’s direction. “You better be doing well by her, Munkustrap.”

He tried not to bristle at her direct tone, whiskers twitching as he said. “I take care of this clan. Now that she is a Jellicle I will do the same for Victoria.”

Cassandra looked to him and gone was her usual dismissive glare. Munkustrap almost wanted it back. Right now her gaze was far too knowing. “That wasn’t what I was talking about.” 

He turned away, wanting to avoid this, and almost hissed when she grabbed his elbow. “I saw how you danced with her last night.”

“And you see them now.” He said without looking back to her, keeping his eyes on the couple. 

Whatever was between those two was barely a flicker right now. Mistoffelees, so shy and sweet, would need time to gain confidence. Victoria, so unsure of her place in their world, would be too afraid of disrupting the little peace she had. But only a fool wouldn’t see where this path was leading them. Munkustrap was not about to get in the way of two cats who deserved nothing more than all the happiness they could find in the world. 

“Just because Mistoffelees has eyes for a pretty Queen doesn’t make you any less deserving of a chance,” Cassandra muttered lowly, only for his ears. She sounded cruelly, achingly kind as she added. “And you do deserve a chance to be happy, Munkustrap.”

He had known Mistoffelees a long time now, was so proud to see him step out of his shell last night and show the bravery he always knew the Tom possessed. Victoria had blown him away since the first moment they locked eyes in the darkness of the junkyard, spinning the whole clan on its head with her energy and kind heart. 

They deserved each other. They deserved a guardian who knew when something was not his to take. 

“I couldn’t do that to Mistoffelees.” He muttered under his breath as he shook her off. He looked over his shoulder, keeping his expression blank as he said. “I’m asking the clan to move in groups as we deal with Macavity. Can you arrange that among the Queens?” 

She sighed, visibly shrugging off whatever had just happened between them as she said. “On one condition.”

“What?”

Her smile was feral and full of teeth. “When you go to take him down you take me with you.”

This dark and bloody expression he could understand. He matched her smile as he said. “Deal.” He nodded back to Victoria. “I would appreciate you pairing up with her.”

That got him a raised brow, Cassandra’s ears flicking back as she asked. “Who will be with Mistoffelees then?”

“I’ll be looking out for him.” 

Now that brought a strange expression on the Queen’s face. Before he could find out what was suddenly on her mind he turned, heading over to the pair in question. Victoria looked up first as Munkustrap approached, her smile at the sight of him causing his traitorous heart to beat faster than necessary. Mistoffelees finally tore his gaze from the Queen sitting next to him. Despite the interruption, his expression was welcoming. 

“Mistoffelees was telling me about our new buddy system while you tracked down Macavity.” She said as he sat. 

Munkustrap nodded. “We’re giving the task to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They were never a part of his inner circle but they did enough jobs for him they will have a better idea of where to start.”

Victoria nodded but he didn’t miss the way how she worried her lower lip as she looked away. “What is it?” He asked.

“You should tell him.” Mistoffelees insisted when Victoria hesitated. “He’d want to know.”

Munkustrap felt himself tense, as if preparing to pounce but had the control to keep his face carefully neutral. He exhumed an air of patience, carefully watching the young Queen as she observed him for a moment.

“I just have a hard time trusting those two,” Victoria said slowly. “Especially after my last - well, technically my first - interaction with them.” 

He took a deep breath, a trick he had learned to keep the growl out of his voice. “What did they do?”

Victoria told the story quickly, helped every now and then by Mistoffelees toward the end. By the time the dog was involved Munkustrap had to get up and pace. He couldn’t believe this had slipped right under his nose. Victoria had almost been eaten by a damn mutt and he would have been none the wiser until it was far too late. And those two had just left her there. He should find that Mungo and string him up by his -.

“Munkustrap,” Mistoffelees said quietly, stepping into his path. At the same time, Victoria came to stand next to him, a paw gently placed on his back. “Calm down.” The Tom told him. 

“I didn’t tell you to get you upset,” Victoria said. He spun around, finding her ears pulled back, her eyes full of worry.

“How can I not be?” He asked her, incredulously. At her flinch, he gentled his voice, reigning his rage back on a tight leash. He reached out, taking her paws in his. “They almost fed you to a dog, Victoria.”

She shrugged. “It was an accident. They didn’t mean for me to get caught as I did.”

Munkustrap didn’t quite believe that. He knew the cunning of those two and wouldn’t be surprised if that ending up alone with a vulnerable cat they could use as a distraction was probably not a coincidence. A mystery he was going to figure out. That was for later, though. Right now he focused on worried Queen in front of him. 

He forced a smile, a gesture that came more easily as she visibly relaxed. “Thank you for telling me. Mistoffelees was right. I want to hear about anything that is troubling you.” 

Victoria nodded, moving to lean against his side as she pulled one paw from his grasp to reach toward Mistoffelees. The Tom came to her like a moth to a flame. “Thank you both for being so protective.” 

Munkustrap moved his arm to wrap around her waist as he put his paw on Mistoffelees’ shoulder. 

“You did well.” He met both in encouraging Victoria to be honest with him and his bravery with the dog. 

He felt the Tom’s shoulders roll under his paw as he straightened. There was a surprising strength there. “Anytime,” Mistoffelees told him as their gaze met before his gaze slid toward Victoria. “Anything.”

Munkustrap knew he shouldn’t be lingering like this. Not just because of the precarious balance he had with Cassandra. Cats would be missing him back at the theater. He needed to find those two thieves and deal with them. He should hunt down Deuteronomy before she went off on her latest journey. The list went on and on and he knew from experience it would never end. He was used to the long hours, the running back and forth, the constant need the clan had for him. Usually, he resisted the temptation to stray from his duty.

He didn’t know what had him pausing now. He just didn’t want to move his arm from around Victoria’s waist or turn away from how Mistoffelees was gazing at him. Whatever this was felt new and precious and delicate, something he wanted to hold onto tightly. Even though he didn’t quite believe it was more than a fantasy.

It also couldn’t last. So he wasn’t shocked when a familiar voice was calling to him from the broken window. He turned to find Skimbleshanks standing on the ledge, giving Cassandra nervous glances as he called out. 

He sighed heavily, briefly letting his head rest atop Mistoffelees’ shoulder. “I need to get back.” 

“And as you’re new partner I guess that means I’m going with you, right?” Mistoffelees said. Seeing how crestfallen Victoria looked he quickly added. “But we’ll come back and visit soon. Very soon.”

“Yes.” Munkustrap found himself agreeing before he could even think of it. 

Another call had his fur bristling and with one last brush of his paw, he pulled away, Mistoffelees following close behind him. 

“Gus and Quill wish to speak with you before they get on the midnight train tonight.” Skimbleshanks was off the second they neared the window, going a mile a minute about whatever had gotten those two in a tizzy. Munkustrap tried hard to listen and didn’t allow himself to look back. 

It meant he missed the way Cassandra and Demeter were bent together, whispering as they watched him go.


	4. Chapter Four (Victoria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Victoria for this chapter and also coming up on the first major change that I made to the movie.
> 
> I hated the new Jennyanydots >_> So we are going to go with her more faithful to the musical.

Victoria couldn’t help but notice the whispering Cassandra and Demeter seemed to do together, though she didn’t know what to make of it. It seemed like whenever she turned her back she felt their attention on her. Out of the corner of her eye, she would see their heads bent together, murmuring voices just quiet enough she couldn’t make out their words.

It didn’t seem to be something malicious. They were perfectly kind to her that first night. Demeter helped her hunt for scraps out in the bar’s dumpsters and Cassandra made sure she found a warm spot to sleep. When she woke Cassandra even helped groom her - a social activity she hadn’t done with another cat in an age. 

“I go and visit the elders every few days,” Cassandra told her as she finished adjusting the fur about her ears. “It’s a long walk, though, so I will bring Demeter along and find someone to pair with you.”

“I can come.” Victoria insisted. 

Cassandra frowned, ears twitching back and forth as if she had picked up a strange sound. “Are you sure? You slept like the dead last night and still look shaky on your paws.”

It was true. Victoria had been exhausted these past two days. The Ball had left her feeling worn and she wasn’t used to all this walking to get from place to place. Such physical activity hadn’t been possible in the tiny world she had been living in before. She didn’t see a way forward in this life while admitting that, though, so she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to reassure the other Queen she was up for it.

They started off while the evening was still young. Some of the cats they went to visit were new to Victoria. She got the chance to meet Butterscotch, a sweet elder Queen who hankered down in the kitchen of a nearby bakery. There was also Leroy, who claimed to still be spritely enough to be working the docks he slept near. His wife, Scribble, argued otherwise and whispered to Victoria that he just liked the fish the humans on the boats would bring him. 

Their trips made it clear to her how little of the city she had seen during the Ball. This world was so large. It was almost too much to take in and Victoria sometimes had to stare at the street as they walked to stop the buildings from going fuzzy around the edges.

By the time they were heading back to more familiar alleyways, Victoria was well past fatigued. The walk back from the docks had set her paws to aching, the chill of the night air getting under her fur. Part of her just wanted to curl up behind the nearest dumpster and sleep.

“One more stop,” Cassandra said as she led her through a narrow alley and then ducked under a car to cross the street. 

“Very well,” Victoria said as ideally as she was able, hoping to hide her panting. 

She was unable to cover up the sigh of relief she gave when she recognized the back door they stopped at.

“Jennyanydots?” Cassandra called out as they slipped through the half-open window.

“Down here dears.” A familiar, warm voice called out from near the fireplace. 

The familiar Gumbie cat was there, sprawled on the soft rug. An unfamiliar elder Queen was next to her, sitting a bit more prim and proper than her companion. Jennyanydots tottered to her paws as they reached the ground, greeting them enthusiastically. 

“Oh do sit dear,” She tutted to Victoria as she pushed her toward the rocking chair’s plump pillows. She seemed to be trying to nuzzle Victoria reassuringly and get her situated at the same time. “You look run ragged.” She waved an errant paw at Cassandra as she said. “You are picking up the bad habits of this one already, I see. Can’t sit still for her own good.” 

Cassandra seemed unconcerned as she curled up on the rug, tail wrapping neatly about her paws. “Someone has to look after things around here.”

“That’s Munkustrap’s job.” Jennyanydots pointed out, in the next beat asking if Victoria had eaten enough today. 

At that Cassandra bristled. “I can do it just as well as that Tom.”

“A bit hypocritical don’t you think, Jenny?” Her unfamiliar companion added evenly. “I remember a certain Queen, in her day, sticking her nose in everyone’s business. Especially where our leader told you not to.”

Jennyanydots seemed to pointedly ignore that comment, though it did get her off her scolding of Cassandra. “Victoria, dear, have you had a chance to meet Jellylorum yet?”

“I don’t think we have.” The other cat cut in, moving closer to where Victoria had been ushered into the rocking chair. “It’s a pleasure, little one. I’ve been hearing much about you.” 

“Nice to meet you, as well,” Victoria said. “I take it you’ve known Jennyanydots a while now?”

Jellylorum chuckled cheerfully. “Oh yes. I live down the street and our humans brought us home as kittens around the same time.”

Victoria was able to stop herself from flinching. “I didn’t see you at the Ball, though.”

“I’ve gotten too old for such nonsense,” Jellylorum told her matter of factly. “Nowadays I stay with the kittens who are too young to be going to the Ball.”

“I still have hopes to cajole you into coming next year,” Jennyanydots said. “Especially after all the excitement you missed this time around. Honestly, I don’t understand how you can stand being so out of the loop.”

Jellylorum looked witheringly at her own friend before butting her shoulder lightly with her brow. “Some of us like to keep our paws clean, dear. Though,” She added with a smile. “I was disappointed when I heard about the lovely dancing I missed.” 

Jennyanydots let out an agreeable purr. “It was divine this year - except for that rascal Tugger, of course.”

Jellylorum’s smirk was turned on Victoria as she said. “I heard that you and Mistoffelees were a sight to behold. You and Munkustrap, as well.”

Victoria felt every bit of her fur ruffle in embarrassment. “Oh, you are being too kind. I am not all that much.”

“Nonsense!” Jennyanydots cut in. “Jelllylorum is right - obviously since I was the one that told her. You and your favorite dance partners put on quite the show and I can’t wait to see you dance again.” 

Victoria ducked her head beneath her paw. “Really, really, it was all my partner. He was such a joy to dance with I couldn’t have done poorly if I tried.”

“Which one are you talking about?” She looked up as Cassandra, who had been watching the conversation play out with bemused boredom, suddenly cut in. 

That was actually a good question. Had she been talking about Mistoffelees or Munkustrap when she said that? Before she could really think about that question they were disturbed by rapping on a glass pane. 

Looking back toward the window, Victoria grinned as she watched Mistoffelees stumble through the opening and clumsily make his way down from the ledge. 

“Evening ladies,” Mistoffelees said cheerfully, going to tip a hat he wasn’t wearing tonight. Their eyes met just as he reached the rug and Victoria had to stifle a chuckle as he seemed to lose track of his paws and get one tangled at the ruffled edge. 

Cassandra tutted as she watched the tux tumble. “What are you doing out and about by yourself? 

“The great leader of ours already breaking his own rule?” Jellylorum asked.

“No, no, that’s my fault,” Mistoffelees said quickly. “He’s been meeting with cats for what felt like hours and then I heard someone say they had seen Victoria - and you, Cassandra, of course - and I wanted to come say hello.” He gave the other Queen an awkward wave. “So, hello,”

Cassandra just shook her head, looking exasperated. Mistoffelees didn’t seem to really notice, turning to Victoria with a flourish. “Victoria, hello, how are you?”

“Hello Mistoffelees,” Victoria said, moving over on the rocking chair so he had room to sit. He joined her as fast as he was able, causing their perch to rock back and forth violently for a moment. 

“I’m doing well.” She told him as he settled, moving her shoulder to rest against his. “Cassandra has been taking me around to visit with some of the elders. I got to meet even more new cats and I saw the docks, too.”

Mistoffelees wrinkled his nose as he said. “Docks - lovely fish, less lovely smell. Not a fan of the ocean, too much wet and salt.” His expression grew a little softer as he asked. “That’s also quite the walk - you look exhausted.”

She looked down, ready to deny any concerns once more. This drew attention to her paws, however, and once she was looking at the bruised pads she could feel the ache of them more keenly. 

She heard Mistoffelees let out a soft meow as he reached out, carefully pulling one of her paws closer. “This looks painfully. Are all of them this beat up?”

At the Tom’s words, the other Queens came closer to look. The two elder Queens cooed in sympathy while Cassandra’s ears flattened back in distress. “Victoria,” She hissed lowly. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because it’s not a big deal.” Victoria insisted, yanking her paw form Mistoffelees grasp. “It’s fine,” She insisted as the magical cat opened his mouth. “I just need to get used to all this activity.” 

When she saw Cassandra’s disbelieving look she pulled back and ruffled her tail. “I will get used to it, I promise.”

“You shouldn’t have to -.” Mistoffelees began but she hopped down from the chair before he could finish. Landing on the floor that hard left her paws feeling inflamed but she refused to react.

“Get used to what? Walking? Everyone else does it so I can do it too.” She said without looking back at him. Instead, she looked to Cassandra and asked. “Can we get going, please? Demeter said she was going to take me hunting before dawn.” 

Cassandra nodded, batting away Jellylorum and Jennyanydots before they could intervene. Taking a deep breath, Victoria turned to look up at Mistoffelees. The tux was curled up on the seat she had just left, tail tucked nervously around his legs, his back slowly bending as he moved into a nervous cower. 

“Victoria…” He said quietly. 

“Tell Munkustrap I said hello.” She told him, trying to smile warmly. She felt exposed and vulnerable after how easily he pointed out her weakness. She wasn’t angry with him, he hadn’t done anything truly wrong. She just didn’t know how to say that with all these feelings churning in her gut. 

“And don’t you two forget your promise to come and visit.” She added as she slowly moved away.

He nodded absently, jerking as if he was moving to stand, but at the last second turned it into an uneasy wave goodbye. 

As they exited through the window a loud bark sounded in the distant street, causing Victoria to jerk violently. Cassandra put a steadying paw to her elbow, just for a moment helping her keep her balance.

“That’s coming from someplace indoors.” She said her, gaze toward the noise. Under her breath, she added. “You don’t need to be afraid, Victoria.” 

More promises. This time, though, she didn’t have the energy to believe them. 


	5. Chapter Five (Mistoffelees)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely new comments! And so many kudos, too. You are all very kind :)
> 
> Plot is very, very slowly starting to surface. But it's still mostly following these three around while they have *feelings*. 
> 
> As always, apologize for any mistakes or grammar issues.

Mistoffelees couldn’t bring himself to believe Victoria’s smile as she left. It had seemed too forced, as bruised as the pads of her paws. He was used to such false smiles - before her arrival in the clan, he had been on the receiving end of plenty. It was the look of someone putting up with him, someone who didn’t want him around but was too kind to come out and say it. 

He left as quickly as he could once Cassandra and Victoria were gone, ignoring the loaded looks from the gossiping elders. It was a quick walk from here to the theater, where he guessed that Munkustrap was still occupied. He should be hurrying back, each minute away from where he should be another black tick on his ledger, but he found himself meandering, lost in his thoughts as he slowly ducked between trash cans. 

Some dark voice in the back of his mind had always figured Victoria would end up thinking poorly of him. He just hadn’t expected it to happen so quickly. The same voice that thought she wasn’t fond of him at all, that she merely put up with him. But why now? He wasn’t even sure what caused it. His own paw curled and twitched as he remembered how rough her pads had looked. He didn’t like to think about her walking about that, running herself thin until she broke. 

Was he wrong to tell her to slow down? There was some perverse truth in her words. He regularly trekked about the city with no issue and if she continued living on the street she would end up working just as hard daily. Really, what had disturbed him at the moment was she had hid it from them. Even Cassandra had been shocked at the state of her. One thing to push herself, another that she didn’t seem to trust him, any of them, with awareness of her injuries. Had he proven her fears right when he had revealed her secret like that? His mind spun in circles as he tried to focus on where he was walking.

“Why ‘ello there.” A voice called so close behind him that Mistoffelees yelped and poofed up onto a nearby fire escape. 

He looked down to see Rum Tum Tugger rolling on the ground, roaring with laughter. 

“Hey!” Mistoffelees growled. “What was that for?”

“Don’t get all ruffled,” Tugger said, flopping down onto his back to stare up at the other cat. It was dreadfully, horribly, bothersome how easily he could make any movement look simply debauched. “You were so lost in thought I couldn’t resist.” 

Mistoffelees let out a hiss, giving up on the aggression as soon as he started to climb down. “You are a terrible bore, Tugger.”

“And don’t you doubt it,” Tugger replied. As Mistoffelees reached the ground the Tom was on his feet, moving with frustrating accuracy to be in precisely in his path. With a chesire grin plastered on his face, he asked. “What had you all lost in the clouds, eh?”

“Nothing you need to know about,” Mistoffeeles grumbled, pushing past the larger cat to continue his walk toward the theater. “You shouldn’t even be out here alone.”

“Look who’s talking,” Tugger said, unfazed by the other Tom’s mood as he came to walk beside him. 

“Who is your partner, anyways?” Mistoffeeles asked, finding himself mildly curious despite himself. 

“Alonzo.” Tugger said with a grumble. “Munkustrap has a sick sense of humor.” 

“Poor bastard,” Mistoffeeles muttered under his breath. Given Alonzo was one of his closest confidants he figured Munkustrap wouldn’t want to punish the other cat like this. 

“Seriously, who yanked on your tail?” When Mistoffeeles ignored him he said. “Was it that new Queen? What’s her name?”

“Victoria,” Mistoffelees said almost automatically.

“Yeah, the pretty dancer,” Tugger said and Mistoffelees hated the smile that was forming on the other Tom’s face. 

“It has nothing to do with her,” Mistoffelees said, which only caused Tugger to laugh again. 

“You are a terrible liar,” Tugger said. “So, what’d she do?”

“She didn’t do anything,” Mistoffelees said, sighing heavily before continuing. “I did something, something that upset her. Just don’t know what it was.”

“Bah,” Tugger said with a shrug. “Queens like to get mad about any little thing. Some Tom’s, too. You probably didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I always do something wrong,” Mistoffelees muttered under his breath.

Tugger wrapped an arm around his shoulders, almost causing Mistoffelees to trip. “You aren’t that bad.” The other Tom said. “Sure you’re awkward, stuttery, a bit of a clutz, boring-.”

“Alright!” Mistoffelees cut in. “Point abundantly made!”

“But any cat would be lucky to have you.” Tugger finished with a flourish. 

Thankfully they had also reached the theater because Mistoffelees had no clue what to do with Tugger being nice. A swarm of excited Queens hounded Tugger the second they were through the gate and Mistoffelees was overjoyed at the chance to get away. Munkustrap wasn’t on the stage where he had left him but Alonzo came up to him pretty quickly.

“Oh good, you’re back.” He said, attention partly on the commotion Tugger was causing. “And you found my wayward stray.”

“Need to put him on a shorter leash,” Mistoffelees told him as the two watched the crowd.

“If only.” Alonzo sighed before looking back to him. “Munkustrap was asking after you. Repeatedly.” 

Mistoffelees ignored the very pointed look the other Tom gave him. “Where is he?”

Alonzo increased his glare but also gestured over his shoulder. “He’s backstage.”

Mistoffelees thanked him and headed for the stairs. It was easy to pick out the Tom’s scent as soon he neared the curtains. Mistoffelees noticed he could even make out his voice, which was odd. Munkustrap rarely shouted. 

Ducking around the last of the broken stage props, Mistoffelees found Munkustrap standing in the corner of the theater. His face was toward the wall and Mistoffelees could see his paws were clenched tight and his shoulders were so tense he was almost unnaturally still. Between Mistoffelees and Munkustrap stood the thieving couple. Mungojerrie was sitting on an old trunk, swinging his legs as if he was at ease. The way his ears were flattened back against his head gave away his nerves. Rumpleteazer was acting much more obvious, pacing back in forth in a tight circle as her tail swished around her leg. 

“We didn’t plan for her to get caught, honest,” Rumpleteazer said and Mistoffelees froze, drawing back behind some carboard to avoid being noticed. 

“And yet you left her.” Munkustrap growled and the tone of his voice sent a shiver down Mistoffelees’ spine. 

Rumpleteazer flinched while Mungojerrie said. “We were supposed to get eaten too? For some Queen who wasn’t even a part of the clan?” His grin was all teeth as he said. “You just care cause you almost lost out on chasing her tail.”

Mistoffelees almost missed Munkustrap turning around and leaping for the other Tom, he was moving so fast. Mungojerrie was completely unprepared, taking the tackle head-on and falling to the ground with a hard thud. Rumpleteazer let out a yowl of surprise and then moved to grab Munkustrap but Mistoffelees poofed between them. 

“Don’t even think about it.” He did his best to match Munkustrap’s growl as the two briefly tussled behind him. It seemed to work, at least enough to make the Queen stop in her tracks. 

The noise behind him was ferocious, growls and snarls mixing with paws hitting flesh. He didn’t want to tear his gaze from Rumpleteazer but from the way Mungojerrie yelped in obvious pain, he guessed their leader had won. 

“I care because she was an innocent you left to a potentially violent death.” Munkustrap snarled. “If I ever hear you pulling something like that with another cat again I will personally drag you to the Thames and throw you in it. Do you understand?”

“Yes!” The two agreed in unison. 

Keeping Rumpleteazer in his peripheral vision, Mistoffelees glanced over his shoulder. Munkustrap was sitting on Mungojerrie, holding him face down on the floor with one arm pulled roughly against his back, his other paw holding the Tom’s head down. His face was dark with rage, fangs bared and pupils blown wide. 

“Munkustrap,” Mistoffelees whispered under his breath.

The cat jerked, looking to him, and seemed to come out of a daze. With one last painful jerk on Mungojerrie’s arm, he released him and stood. 

“Bring me information about what Macavity has been up to since the Ball and you may find your way back into my good graces.” He said, looking between them. “Until then, I’d recommend you make yourselves scarce.” 

The two, showing a spark of intelligence, fled without a word. Mistoffelees watched them go, waiting till they were alone before moving close to Munkustrap.

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

Munkustrap sighed, leaning heavily against the trunk Mungojerrie had been sitting on. Pinching the bridge of his nose he muttered. “I’m fine.”

“I, um, don’t know if I believe that,” Mistoffelees said and for some reason that made the other Tom smile. 

“Well, I need to be.” Munkustrap said, lifting his head to look at him. “Thank you for stepping in. I shouldn’t have attacked him like that and getting into a true fight with those two would have ended in disaster.”

Mistoffelees shrugged. “You could have taken them both, I’m sure.”

Munkustrap chuckled and Mistoffelees returned the smile, moving to lean against the trunk next to him. “Whether or not that’s true -.”

“It is.”

“-I shouldn’t fall to violence so easily.” Munkustrap insisted. “I don’t want the clan getting the idea that I solve all our problems with fighting.” 

“No one could think that about you,” Mistoffelees said. “Just look at you and Cassandra. Any other Tom would get all big and macho when she challenges you. Yet you see that her...independance can actually be a big help to the clan.”

He watched Munkustrap look down at his paws, confused as the comment seemed to only deflate the other cat. “Dealing with cats like Cassandra is a lesson hard-learned, I assure you.” He shook his head, looking up with a wry quirk of his brow. “Speaking of cats misbehaving - where did you get off to alone?”

Mistoffelees ducked his head in embarrassment - he had been hoping his little fight would have made their leader forget about his disappearing act. 

“I heard someone mention they had noticed Victoria going to Jennyanydot’s place and went to go see her.” Mistoffelees admitted.

“I should have guessed.” Munkustrap muttered. “Well, it’s rather hard to scold the cat who just assisted me like that. So pretend for Alonzo’s sake that I gave you quite the shakedown and you promise to stop wandering off.”

Despite himself, Mistoffelees found himself chuckling. “Deal.”

Munkustrap gave him a firm pat on the back before asking. “How is she?”

Mistoffelees hesitated, unsure of how to explain the bewildering interaction. “I think she’s ok. Or at least she claims to be?”

Munkustrap frowned, ears twitching to point toward Mistoffelees. “You’d disagree?”

As briefly as he could - which if is he was honest was not that brief at all - Mistoffelees explained what happened in Jennyanydots’ kitchen. Munkustrap listened thoughtfully, seeming unperturbed when Mistoffeeles started to ramble. 

When he was done Munkustrap clapped him on the shoulder once more and said. “I don’t think she’s mad at you.”

“People who aren’t mad at you don’t tend to flee your presence,” Mistoffelees said as he put his head in his hands. 

“People also flee situations because they are flustered or embarrassed.” Munkustrap said. “Or do I need to remind someone of the great Beltane fiasco?”

“I did not mean to light Bustopher on fire,” Mistoffelees said almost automatically. Then, hesitantly, he added. “You don’t think she was angry with me?”

Munkustrap shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to presume the thoughts of others. Which is why I think you should give Victoria a chance and talk to her about whatever just happened.”

Mistoffelees nodded. The cat had a point. He was jumping to conclusions here. Once he realized that he felt the ache in his chest began to lesson, his shoulders slumping in silent relief. 

“Thank you, Munkustrap.” He said with a smile. “I don’t know why you’re so sure she doesn’t hate me but I appreciate it anyway.”

Instead of seeming pleased by the thanks, Munkustrap’s face became withdrawn and for the life of him Mistoffelees couldn’t figure out why. 


	6. Chapter Six (Munkustrap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - I'm excited the fic has hit 10k words! 
> 
> Secondly - thank you all for the latest comments and kudos - I get so excited when I see a new comment on this fic and it's nice to get to talk to other fans.
> 
> Third - I hope you enjoy my take on Deuteronomy, I had so much fun writing her. And special thanks to my own mother. She turned to me at the end of Mistoffelees song, looked me dead in the eye, and said: "Dame Judy Dench walked her own damn self back to that theater". So Deuteronomy's comment was inspired by her.

Munkustrap knew the way Mistoffelees face fell was his fault but by Heavyside it was unavoidable. He just couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how no one could hate Mistoffelees, especially Victoria. Who could hate this kind, considerate, clever cat? 

Munkustrap could certainly never hate him. On the heels of his disbelief was the understanding he cared for Mistoffelees far more than he ever should. With that thought in mind, Munkustrap released Mistoffelees’ shoulder, straightening up to put space between them. 

“Why don’t you give Victoria some time to breathe and we can go visit her tomorrow.” Munkustrap said. 

“Alright, sure.” Mistoffelees agreed slowly, staring at him curiously. 

“I need to go check in with Deuteronomy.” Munkustrap continued as he slowly backed away, trying to end this conversation as nonchalantly as possible while realizing he was failing at that spectacularly. “She’ll want to know how things went with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.”

Mistoffelees frowned and then, at an abrupt switch, his expression changed to one of understanding. “Sure, Munkustrap, I’ll see you later.”

Nodding, Munkustrap turned and began to walk toward the back door. 

“I’m here whenever you want to talk about whatever is causing you to flee from me,” Mistoffelees called out behind him.

Munkustrap jumped, spinning in place, but the magical cat had already vanished into thin air.

Realizing he may have walked right into that one, Munkustrap tried his best to put it out of his head and actually find their matriarch. She wasn’t in her basket, out on the front steps or watching the kittens playing in the alleyway. However, when he looked up toward the fire escape against the side of the theater he saw a familiar furry tail draping over the edge of the roof. 

He found her curled up against what was left of the railing of the final fire escape landing, staring up at the stars. The moon - while lacking the wonderment it did on the night of the Ball - shown with a resilient beauty high above the city, bathing them all in a silvery glow. Up here the noises of the street fell away, leaving them alone with only the rustling breeze for company.

“My dear boy, you look like you’ve been through the wringer,” Deuteronomy said as she made room for him on her perch. “Sit, you should have been off your paws an hour ago.”

Munkustrap dutifully did as he was told. “How long have you been up here?”

“Just long enough,” Deuteronomy said with a wave of her paw. “What brings you to stargaze?”

“You know I came looking for you.” Munkustrap said. 

She arched her brow. “You could have changed your mind, came up with a better plan once you saw the view.”

Munkustraps couldn’t have suppressed a chuckle if he tried. 

“But if you insist upon this more unfortunate path then tell me, what brings you in search of me?” Deuteronomy asked. 

“I came to tell you I’ve set Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer on their task.” Munkustrap said. “Hopefully we’ll be hearing news from them before the moon wanes.”

The elder Queen nodded her approval. 

“My opinion that their punishment isn’t strong enough hasn’t changed.” Munkustrap couldn’t help but add. “Especially once you add in what they did to Victoria.” 

“Your grievances have been noted, repeatedly,” Deuteronomy said, holding out an elegant paw. “Now help me up.” 

Munkustrap did as he was bid, helping her to her feet and onto the roof. “This isn’t the first time they caused trouble like this.” He pointed out. 

“And it won’t be the last.” Deuteronomy said. “You know as well as I if we banished every cat that stepped out of line we’d have no one left.”

As a leader it rankled him to hear that. As a cat, she knew she was right. It was in their nature, to fight against any cage they were put in. That was the delicate balance of any clan, and what made the Jellicle’s unique in how large a group they were. 

Once she was steady Deuteronomy let go and walked toward the edge of the broken skylight. Gazing down, she said. “Place is still oddly busy.”

“The clan is concerned.” Munkustrap said as he joined her to peer down at the theater below. “We did just almost lose you less than forty-eight hours ago.”

“Please,” Deuteronomy scoffed. “Macavity seemed to forget some of us cats can swim. At worse, I would have had a very damp walk back.” 

Munkustrap doubted that but he didn’t become the leader of the Jellicles without learning how to not pick an argument. So instead all he said was. “Cats are slowly leaving. I’m hoping with the crowd thinning out we can keep what Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are doing under wraps. Until then I’ve already spoken with both Alonzo and Cassandra - they’ve agreed to help me keep the strays together and off the streets as much as we can.” 

Deuteronomy nodded briefly but Munkustrap found himself distracted from trying to determine what she was thinking. Mistoffelees had appeared on stage and was cautiously integrating himself with a group around Alonzo. He smiled, glad to see the cat putting himself out there a bit more.

_ I’m here whenever you want to talk about whatever is causing you to flee from me. _

Now if only he could stop that newfound confidence from getting Munkustrap in trouble. 

“We going to talk about what’s really on your mind?” Deuteronomy asked, jolting Munkustrap out of his thoughts. “Or are you going to continue to distract yourself with this Macavity talk?”

Munkustrap opened his mouth and closed it again before he found the right words. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Another arched eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” 

“Son.”

“Mother!”

With that, she threw her head back and laughed. “Ever since you were a kitten you were so fun to rile. Such a serious little thing.”

Munkustrap resisted rolling his eyes as he looked back down through the window. His control was clearly slipping tonight because no matter how much he tried his gaze slipped back to the magical cat. 

“You’ve gotten better at the lying, though.” His mother continued more softly. “But not to me. So why don’t you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours before I really make you uncomfortable and start guessing.”

“I’m just having a harder time handling the responsibilities of leadership.” Munkustrap said through gritted teeth. 

“What you mean is you are finally giving up on this loner streak and going to take a chance with our resident magical cat.” Deuteronomy deadpanned. 

Munkustrap shook his head vigorously, turning from the window for good measure. 

“Or maybe it’s that lovely Victoria that has finally unfrozen that heart of yours,” Deuteronomy said as she followed him over to the front of the theater’s roof. 

He ignored her, crouching on the ledge to peer down to the street. 

“Or maybe it’s both?” 

He froze, one hand outreached to rest on a cat statue. 

“Ah,” He hated that knowing tone in his mother’s voice. It had gotten him in trouble since his youth. She sat down next to him, coat coming to trail against his paw. “Well, leave it to you to not take the easy path.” 

“This is not a path I will be taking, at all.” Munkustrap told her. 

“And why not?” His mother asked - and how had they come to talk about this? How she always flipped these conversations about his leadership into something more personal was beyond him. “It’s not like this attention you’ve been giving Mistoffelees is new. Just that the cat is finally confident enough for you to flirt with. And I would be blind not to have seen how you were treating Victoria at the ball.”

He could probably jump off the roof and land relatively safely. As if reading his mind she reached forward and placed a paw on the scruff of his neck. 

“Just talk to me.” She told him and her voice dipped into that soothing tone that could make anyone forget better sense. 

“I can’t.” He told her.

“You talk to me all the time.”

“No,” He insisted. “I mean I can’t do this to them.”

Her hand moved from lightly grasping his scruff to rubbing over his shoulders, bringing back memories of the rare times she was home when he was a kitten. 

“You make it sound like your affection would be punishment,” Deuteronomy said. 

Munkustrap scoffed though there was no true heat behind it. “It’s been nothing but trouble for cats in the past.” 

“You can’t keep blaming yourself for what happened with Bombalurina-.”

“And why not?” Munkustrap cut in.

“Because a cat’s choice is their own.” Deuteronomy snapped, shocking the fight out of Munkustrap as she rounded on him. 

She reached out, turning his face with a firm paw until he met her gaze. “Jellicles are because Jellicles do.” She recited to him. “We are our own cats, each responsible for our actions. Whatever happened between you two, whatever you did or didn’t do, it was she who chose to leave and join Macavity.” 

Munkustrap couldn’t bear to keep this eye contact anymore and was grateful when she let him look away. 

“It’s your choice if you want to see what could happen with these two as well.” Deuteronomy continued a bit more calmly. “You could not do anything - and then you’ll get to watch those two make decisions of their own.”

He curled his paw, fighting against the image of Mistoffelees and Victoria together without him. It hurt to picture it, freezing something in his chest and making him ache. 

“What if it goes wrong?” Munkustrap asked and his voice was small, a cat asking his mother and not his matriarch. 

Deuteronomy reassuringly nuzzled her brow against his. “What did I tell you before you challenged for leadership?”

“That no matter what I’d always be a Cat, a Jellicle, and your son.” Munkustrap recited. 

“The world isn’t going to crumble around you as easily as you think it is,” Deuteronomy said. “So trust the ground beneath your paws and try.”


	7. Chapter Seven (Victoria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the comments on last week's chapter! 
> 
> Specifically, I want to mention something that came up in one. So for this fic there isn't going to be any bigotry around these three being together. No homophobia because of Munk and Misto and none of the cats are going to bat an eye about the three of them being in a relationship. It just wasn't something I was interested in writing. When there's going to be drama it's going to be more about a character's backstory, personal relationships, and baggage. 
> 
> Now, with that out of the way....

“Try again,” Cassandra called and Victoria didn’t know whether to fall over and cry or throw something at her. 

They had been standing at this fence for hours, Cassandra sitting atop it as she talked Victoria through how to get up and over. According to the other Queen, it was the hardest route in the city. The fence seemed impossibly tall, the wood of the slats and the stone walls on either side smooth with no handhelds to be found, and there was nothing nearby to assist. If Victoria could make it over this, she could make it anywhere in Jellicle territory. 

That was easier said than done. 

“Again,” Cassandra called and with a huff Victoria threw herself at the fence, claws digging deep into the wood as she began to scramble up it. 

She only made it about halfway before one of her back paws slipped, causing her to tumble right back down onto the hard ground. This time, despite how the chill of the cement instantly started to seep into her bones, Victoria had no interest in getting up. Her limbs ached, she felt like she had twisted her spine into a knot, and her head throbbed. 

A muffled thump alerted her to Cassandra dropping from her perch and she opened her eyes to find the Queen standing over her.

“Probably enough for tonight.” She said nonchalantly as if she wasn’t standing over Victoria’s defeated form. 

“Probably.” Victoria agreed with a groan. 

Cassandra quietly offered her paw and Victoria took the hint, allowing herself to be righted. “You got close,” Cassandra said, gesturing with a lazy wave to where Victoria had left claw marks high up in the fence. 

“True.” Victoria agreed, though there was no heart in it. She hadn’t made it to the top. 

Still, she oddly appreciated Cassandra’s almost bored reaction to this and the other lessons she had been giving Victoria. There were times she could appreciate the attentiveness from Mistoffelees or Munkustrap but with Cassandra always acting unconcerned by their training, no matter how much Victoria was failing, it helped Victoria not get caught up in the moment.

Cassandra looked at her, seeming ready to say something more. Whatever it was, a familiar call from the other end of the alley interrupted them. Munkustrap gave a polite wave as the two Queens turned to look at them. Mistoffelees, seeming to deem the walk down too long, instantly poofed to their side. 

“Whatever are you two doing all the way out here?” He asked as a way of greeting. 

“Hello Mistoffelees,” Cassandra said, cocking one hip and raising a paw to inspect her claws.

“Oh, right, hello.” He added quickly.

“Cassandra was teaching me to climb,” Victoria told him.

She didn’t miss the way Munkustrap’s gaze turned to her paws as he joined the group and she quickly hid them behind her back. 

“What’s the excuse you two have for wandering these alleyways?” Cassandra asked.

“We were looking for Victoria.” Munkustrap said and despite her weariness, she felt her heart flutter. 

“Me?” She asked.

Mistoffelees nodded urgently. “Yes, we promised we’d visit you, remember?”

His insistence made her smile which he returned eagerly. 

“Well then,” Cassandra said, turning her back on the three of them before she had even finished. “I’m assuming your gentlemen callers can see you safely home.”

“I don’t know if you should be walking back alone.” Munkustrap said, though his heart wasn’t in it, and his gaze remained fixed on Victoria.

“Trust me, our dearest leader, I can find my way back safely.” 

Victoria stared after her for a minute - she’d already figured out how independent Cassandra was but it was still a little odd how quickly she was leaving. She couldn’t dwell on it for long, though. Mistoffelees was still staring at her, paws clasped tightly in front of himself as she turned back to look at him.

The second Cassandra had rounded the corner of the alley the magical cat blurted out. “I’m sorry.”

Victoria cocked her head. “Whatever for?”

“You just left Jennyanydots kitchen so quickly yesterday and it was after I showed up and was saying...things.,” Mistoffelees explained. “I must have done something I need to apologize for.”

Victoria sighed, shaking her head. Slowly, she brought her paws from behind her back, reaching out to the other cat. Mistoffelees was careful as he touched her, cautiously avoiding her battered pads. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Mistoffelees,” Victoria told him. “Or, what you said did upset me but that wasn’t your fault.”

Mistoffelees shook his head. “I don’t understand.” 

Victoria’s ears twitched back, not sure how quite explain herself. Cautiously, Munkustrap stepped closer, closing the distance he had been giving the two and put an arm around Victoria’s shoulders.

“Please, dear.” He purred under his breath. “Will you tell us how you felt last night?”

Victoria leaned against him, enjoying the warmth of his fur in the chilled night air. Mistoffelees glanced between the two and with a slight wince went to pull away but Munkustrap reached out his other paw to grab the Tom about the waist. Mistoffelees froze at the movement as if rooted to the spot. 

“Talk to us.” Munkustrap insisted.

“I just feel so worried all the time,” Victoria admitted in a rush. “Deuteronomy told me that I was a Jellicle but this feels like a dream. And every time something bad happens or I can’t do something it feels like the world is unwinding and I’m going to wake up and it’s all going to be gone.” 

“Victoria, no.” Mistoffelees cooed, shock at the other Tom’s actions seemingly forgotten as he stepped even closer to nuzzle his head against hers. “Why would we ever leave you?” 

“Why would you stay?” Victoria almost cried. “Why put in all this effort when I’m just so useless when I can’t offer you anything when I angered Macavity and he’s now threatening the clan?”

As if the name itself was cursed, there was a loud clatter from the other side of the fence. 

All three of them froze and then Mistoffelees was spinning around, putting himself between Victoria and the noise while Munkustrap pulled her against his chest. They all waited, Victoria nearly holding her breath as her heart raced. The second clatter was much closer and as she gasped out a breath she caught a scent on the wind.

Catnip.

“Stay here.” Munkustrap growled and before she could ask what he was doing he had reached the fence and was running up it with graceful ease. 

He paused at the top, staring down at the other side careful. Then there was a shadow swiping across his legs and with a yell of surprise Munkustrap vanished over the other side. 

“Munkustrap?” Mistoffelees called, stepping away from her and toward the fence. With a puff of smoke that smelled strongly of sulfur he, too, was gone. 

There was a heartbeat of silence after the excitement, Victoria afraid to move and break the stillness that stopped everything from being real. Finally, she forced herself to step forward, listening hard as she crept toward the fence. 

“Munkustrap? Mistoffelees?” She called out, almost pressing her ear against the wood to try and hear what was going on on the other side.

She received no answer. At least not from them. 

“Your companions are indisposed.” A familiar voice said behind her and Victoria spun, heart sinking past her toes, as she saw Bombalalurina waltzing out from behind a dumpster.

“What did you do to them?” Victoria hissed. 

Bombalurina laughed, watching Victoria as she backed the other Queen up against the fence. She was not yet close enough to swipe at but her fur felt on edge to have her so close.

“Boys always have trouble handling their catnip,” Bombalurina said her grin sickly sweet. “While they’re enjoying their nap I figured you and I could have a chat.” 

Victoria shook her head. “I have nothing to say to you or your boss.” 

“Oh, I think you’re wrong.” The other Queen said with a low hum. “Come now, where is this loyalty coming from? You’ve been with this group for a handful of days. You owe them nothing.”

“I owe them everything,” Victoria said, trying to step sideways and make room to run down the alley but the other cat was faster, easily cutting her off and stepping closer.

“And that doesn’t worry you?” Bombalurina asked. 

Victoria froze. 

The other cat was almost purring as she said. “What do they have planned for you if they’re willing to put in so much effort? What’s going to happen when you can’t live up to those expectations?” Bombalurina placed one paw against the fence, almost brushing Victoria’s ear - when had she gotten so close?

Even without a can of catnip in her paw the other Queen almost seemed to be able to put her under a spell. Victoria should be escaping, fighting back, not listening to a word coming out of her mouth. Instead, she was sagging against the rough wood at her back, frozen in place as Bombalurina poked at the heart of fears. 

She purred as she leaned in, the light of the distant streetlamp causing her ice blue eyes to flash. “Come with me, and I can help you make your place in this world.” 

“Why?” Victoria asked, her voice sounding oddly loud to her ears. 

Something minute shifted in the other Queen’s gaze. The hard, perfectly carved edges of her expression softened, just for a moment. “Because I know what it’s like to watch those around you decide what to do with you until they don’t want you any longer. Trust me - it’s better to leave before they leave you.”

_ Why would we ever leave you? _

_ Why would you stay? _

A heartbeat later the perfectly crafted performer was back and Bombalurina was stepping back, shifting her weight just so as she said. “I’ll give you some time to think about it.” 

Victoria almost didn’t realize the other cat was walking away before she was halfway down the alley. At the last second, something struck her and she called out. “Wait!”

Bombalurina turned, arching one elegant brow.

“Was this your idea or is this Macavity’s doing?” Victoria asked. 

Bombalurina chuckled, a sound that seemed devoid of any humor. “Oh, you silly thing. This would be so much easier for both of us if this was his plan.”

With that, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you all go - like a hundred words of fluff followed by lots of angst and some honest to god plot >_>
> 
> I don't know if I can say I was upset with them making Bombalurina a villain in the movie. However, I do think it would be much more interesting if her situation was....let's just say it's going to be far more complicated then her just being Macavity's sidekick.


	8. Chapter Eight (Mistoffelees)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tuesday was my birthday which means you guys get this chapter super early :)
> 
> (You're also getting it super early because I have lots of bday plans this weekend and am worried I will forget).

Mistoffelees woke, dazed and drugged on the alley floor. Where was he? The world was swirling color and aching pain. His mind would not stop running while his limbs seemed unable to move. The time came back to him slowly, in bits and pieces, and all the wrong order. Munkustrap jumping over the fence and then wrapping his arm around Mistoffelees waste. Cassandra turning the alley corner and then her judging gaze was watching him watch Victoria. Victoria, who was so sad, so unsure, and was gone, gone,  _ gone _ . 

He almost choked on his tongue as he scrambled to his feet. His legs were shaking enough that balance didn’t come naturally, the world spinning as he tried to stand and look around. The alleyway was almost comically mundane, mocking Mistoffelees with its banality as his world was upended. The only thing out of place physically was the form sprawled in the corner and his heart lurched as he registered what, or who, it was.

“Munkstrap!” He called as he stumbled over to the other Tom.

A few violent shakes and he was springing awake, shock turning to relief as his gaze landed on Mistoffelees.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice sounding strained and hoarse. 

“Why are you asking me?” Mistoffelees snarled, not realizing he was angry until he was hissing. “I saw you fall, I poofed over here and you were just lying on the ground and then someone came up behind me-.”

“Did they hurt you?” The other Tom didn’t seem to be listening to a damn word he was saying. Instead, he was running his paws over Mistoffelees’ neck, arms, and shoulders as his eyes roved over him. 

“No,” Mistoffelees said. “And if you aren’t hurt then I need to get back to Victoria.” 

Munkustrap leaped to his feet as if he were on strings suddenly pulled tight. “You left her?” 

The anger was abandoning him too quickly, leaving nothing but shame and embarrassment as the other Tom shouted at him. “You left us first.” He yelled back, though nowhere near as loudly.

It seemed to hit hard, though. Munkustrap reeled back as if struck, having to reach out and steady himself on the wall. 

Mistoffelles jerked forward, trying to steady him. “Munkustrap…”

“Please, go.” The other Tom said lowly. “Go make sure she’s safe.”

Nodding, Mistoffelees pulled back, magic sparking at his fingertips. He lept into the air, his powers vanishing him to the other side. The use of his power with the drug still running through his system was not a pleasant sensation, leaving him stumbling as if the world was trying to knock him over. He found nothing but trash and the distant sounds of humans on the street. He tried to scent the air but his nose was still stuffed with that awful catnip, dulling his senses. 

Where was Victoria? Had Macavity taken her? What did he want with her? How could he have failed her like this? How could he have let this happen?

Heart beating wildly and thoughts spinning in his head, he almost didn’t hear a familiar voice call out above him. 

Looking up, he resisted sinking to his knees in relief as he saw Victoria climbing down from a windowsill. As soon as her paws hit the pavement he was on her, trying to nuzzle up against her and check her for injuries at the same time. 

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” His words came out in a rush, tripping over each other as he ran his paws up against her arms, over her shoulders, around her neck to the delicate skin just by her ears. 

“I’m fine.” She told him quickly, her paw pressing into the side of his face. “Mistoffelees, you’re shaking. It’s ok, I’m alright.”

“We thought he had taken you.” He muttered as he pressed into her touch, closing his eyes against how everything was still wobbling. “I can’t even remember that catnip hitting I was just waking up on the ground all the sudden and Munkustrap was passed out and you were gone.”

She looked away at the mention of the other Tom, up toward the top of the fence. “Is he alright? I was trying to get into the building and get over to you two.”

“Here,” Mistoffelees said, quickly wrapping an arm around her waist. He was still shaking like a leaf - adrenaline, fear, relief, and catnip mixing strangely in his blood - but he was able to at least teleport them the few feet to the other side of the fence. 

Munkustrap was on them the second they appeared, hauling Victoria off her feet in his desperation. She murmured the same reassuring words to him as the other Tom checked her over. Unable to stand to be far from them both when his mind was still racing with what could have been, Mistoffelles came up to her other side, rubbing his face into the curve of her shoulder. 

“What did he do to you?” Munkustrap asked as he finally settled his paws at her waist. “Did he touch you? How did you get away?”

“It wasn’t Macavity,” Victoria told him. “It was Bombalurina.” 

Mistoffelees was close enough to the other Tom to feel him freeze. “What? She was here? Alone?”

At Victoria’s silence, Mistoffelees raised his head, finding her looking away from both of them. Her gaze was distant in a way that chilled him.

“Victoria?” he murmured, making her jump slightly. 

“It was hard to understand what she was getting at.” She said quickly, still for some reason not looking at them. “It all happened so fast and I was more focused on getting away then talking with her.” 

Mistoffelees was not good at reading people but it was very apparent to him that she was lying. He didn’t have the faintest idea of why she would want to. But when he opened his mouth to find out he felt a paw on his and looked over Victoria’s shoulder to see Munkustrap staring at him, minutely shaking his head.

“Let’s get you two to the theater, you look awful,” Victoria said before Mistoffelees could understand whatever was holding Munkustrap back.

The trip back started slow, Munkustrap and himself too muddled to be light on their feet. Mistoffelees didn’t bother hiding this fact, leaning heavily on Victoria as she put a warm arm about his waist. Their leader, however, seemed determined to walk on his unsteady paws and pushed ahead of them both. 

Thankfully the clean, cold night air seemed to clear out both his lungs and his mind and by the time the theater doors were in sight, Mistoffelees was feeling more like himself. Munkustrap, as well, seemed to be fairing better, his pace more steady as he led the way. But while Mistoffelees had felt his nervous jitters return - he was unable to stop fretting over Victoria, continuously asking if she was ok- their leader seemed to withdraw into himself. He was a silent and stoic figure just out of reach, the slope of his shoulders tense and unreadable.

A group of younger cats was wrestling in the street in front of the door. Despite the fact he had another cat in a headlock, it was Pouncival who saw them first, raising his brown and white head to sniff the air as his eyes alighted on them.

“Heavyside, what happened to you three?” He shouted as he tossed his opponent aside to run up to them. 

“You smell like catnip.” Another Tom, Mistoffelees didn’t have the energy or attention span to remember his name, cried out in disgust.

At the mention of the dreaded drug a murmur rose from the crowd, the same name repeated over and over. 

_ Macavity. _

“Pouncival, Oakley, take Victoria back to Cassandra’s bar.” Munkustrap said, not stopping in his pace toward the doors.

Mistoffelees halted, stopped firmly by the Queen next to him who had frozen in place. He turned to find her ears pressed back, head ducking down in a cower. 

“But I want to stay here.” She insisted to the retreating back of Munkustrap. 

That, finally, made him stop. “Cassandra is going to be worried about you.” He said without turning around. “And you’ll be safer -.”

“I’ll be plenty safe here!” Victoria insisted, almost shouted. It was the loudest Mistoffelees had ever heard her speak. 

Just as abruptly the heat seemed to leave her, words cutting off in a squeak as she realized she had interrupted their leader. 

“I mean, I didn’t...” She let go of him, moving faster than Mistoffelees could keep up. “I’m sorry. I can go.” 

Munkustrap was turning, finally, but Mistoffelees could tell he was too tense, too withdrawn, not quite seeing what was happening here. “You’ll be more comfortable there.” He insisted, confusion causing his ears to twitch as his brow furrowed. 

Victoria was now the one turning away, arms wrapping around her waist, tail flicking wildly around her legs. Mistoffelees knew this was wrong, fundamentally so, and that fact draws him to push Pouncival and Oakley out of the way to reach her.

“We’re not sending you away.” He murmured against the tip of her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. “If you want to stay, you can stay.”

Without words she turned, pressing her face into his shoulder. She slumped, weight leaning against him heavily and he takes it without complaint. Mistoffelees looked up from her to Munkustrap, finding him staring at the two of them with the same blank look he’d been wearing all the way home. That look troubled Mistoffelees, leaving him feeling perturbed in a way he wasn’t used to feeling with the other Tom. 

“Go find her someplace warm to lay down.” He said after the two stared at each other for a moment too long. “You, too, should rest.”

He didn’t have to tell Mistoffelees twice. This night had been much too long already.


	9. Chapter Nine (Munkustrap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all the birthday wishes. It was a very lovely weekend :)
> 
> Alright, so, a reminder at the beginning of this chapter. This is the movie universe. And while I borrowed some of the stuff the play does just downright better, some of the stuff in this fic only works because it's built off the movie, not the play. 
> 
> On that note...

This night was already long, much too long, but for Munkustrap, there were still many hours to go before he could sleep.

After he saw that Mistoffelees and Victoria were safely inside he told Pouncival and Oakley to instead go to the bar and let Cassandra know Victoria was with them. This conversation lasted only minutes and yet by the time he made his way through the doors it seemed like everyone had heard that the three of them had returned smelling of catnip. 

It took him too much time to reassure everyone who came up to him, slowly making his way through the dilapidated theater seats and onto the stage. At least Alonzo came to him silently, clearly looking for orders. Munkustrap sent him to round up the elders that were near while he quieted the crowd.

By the time he could break away and move through the maze of broken set pieces to his quiet back corner everyone was collected. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were there, both of them whispering urgently together until the moment he appeared. Leroy, the oldest dock cat, sat with his wife on the same trunk Mungojerrie had perched on just last night. Alonzo stood off to one side, leaning up against the wall. The shocking addition was Rum Tum Tugger, sprawled next to him on the ground, one foot stretched out in front of him as he rested his chin on his other bent knee. 

Deuteronomy stood in the center of the small group, listening calmly to whatever Bustopher Jones was prattling on about. When she looked up she waited just long enough to look him up and down, silently taking in the state of him. She held up a hand to Bustopher, who hadn’t seemed to even notice Munkustrap’s approach, and he fell dutifully - if resignedly - silent. 

“Tell us what happened.” She said. 

He did. He kept the story to the point, omitting any parts he felt were superficial. This included why the three of them had been out in that alley, to begin with, and his and Mistoffelees’ emotional reaction to waking and fearing Victoria had been taken. The rest, however, he laid bare and that meant talking about what he had been worrying over the entire walk home. 

“Why ever would that dastardly Queen want to speak with Victoria?” Bustopher Jones asked the second Munkustrap fell silent. “Why didn’t she just kidnap her for that boss of hers?”

“Bombalurina has always been a calculating one,” Jellylorum said thoughtfully. “Ever since she was a kitten. Whatever this is, it’s going to be hard to judge her plan if we don’t have more information.”

Munkustrap turned to Alonzo. “Any word from Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?”

“No,” Alonzo said promptly. “We probably won’t hear from them until the moon starts to wane. They were planning to go deep into Macavity’s territory, to the places he’d be more likely to hide out after losing as poorly as he did.”

“I don’t think we’ll understand what happened tonight until we hear from them.” Munkustrap continued. “Right now, all we do know is that our insistence on caution is justified.”

“You have a skewered view of being cautious.” Bustopher Jones insisted. 

Munkustrap’s whiskers twitched, his ears pointing forward as he looked back to the other Tom.

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

It was a rather leading question. He knew exactly what the cat was getting at but wanted him to have the gall to say it himself.

Bustopher Jones looked unsettled but pushed through, despite the warning gleam in the other Tom’s eye. “This new Queen is drawing a lot of attention from Macavity. Or at least his minions. It doesn’t seem like a smart idea to keep her around if we are trying to avoid another confrontation.”

Munkustrap didn’t realize he was growling until he spoke, the sound drawing his voice low and deep. “You are suggesting we send Victoria away?”

“I’m suggesting we consider why we are keeping her in the first place.” Munkustrap was going to wipe that too knowing look from the cat’s face. With his claws.

“We are keeping her because she is a Jellicle.” Scribble insisted, her husband nodding in agreement as they both looked to Deuteronomy. “She was named so at the Ball. And as such we must protect her.”

“She was with us one night.” Bustopher insisted, poofing out his fur to look even larger. “And as one of the cats kidnapped I don’t like the idea we are endangering ourselves further with her presence.”

“As one of the cats kidnapped, I don’t like the idea of throwing one of our own out on the street at the first sign of trouble,” Jennyanydots spoke up haughtily, looking with deep disdain at the other cat as he turned to her. 

“How many times then?” Bustopher asked her. “I’m sure if we talked with the rest of the clan they wouldn’t be interested in more than once.”

“I’m sure if you asked the rest of the clan you’d be dead wrong.” In the wake of the heated argument, Tugger’s voice was almost sublime as he lazily spoke up from his spot on the floor.

Everyone turned to him, falling silent. Munkustrap’s growl stopped as their gaze met. Rum Tum Tugger held over half the clan in the palm of his hand. It was his deep disinterest in politics and desire for as much independence as possible that stopped him from being a real threat to Munkustrap’s position. Still, if he said the clan had a certain opinion on a topic, he was probably right. Mostly because a good portion of the other Jellicles would have the opinion he told them too. 

Bustopher Jones knew all of this and that understanding made him just more aggravated. Before he could come at the argument from a different angle Deuteronomy turned her gaze upon him. His mouth snapped closed with a notable sound.

“Victoria is a Jellicle Cat.” Was all she said. That was all it took. The argument was over, the atmosphere around them disturbingly settled, like the moment after a gust of wind had swept through an alleyway.

Jennyanydots stood, smoothing out her fur as she said. “I’ve sent some of my mice out to find me catnip. Whatever Bombalurina works with is a particularly unique mixture but I’m hoping that with some study of my own I can find a way to combat it.”

“Thank you, Jennyanydots.” Munkustrap said without taking his gaze from Tugger. “Please let me know whatever you find.”

The impromptu meeting petered off after that, the elders moving on to whatever they would have been doing tonight before the interruption. Alonzo, too, made his leave, after murmuring something about stepping up patrol in the territory. That left Munkustrap, Tugger, and Deuteronomy. 

“So, Munkustrap,” His smile was slow and full of teeth as he rose to his feet. “Say hi to my sister for me?”

“Bombalurina and I didn’t have a chance to chat.” Munkustrap said lowly. 

“Well, not surprised to see old habits die hard, then.” He walked forward, stopping just shy of being in Munkustrap’s personal space. 

“What is this about, Tugger?” Unlike with Bustopher, this was an honest question. Maybe it was because of the residual catnip befuddling his brain or he was just too tired but he couldn’t get a read on the cat. 

“Look, I’d chipperly put that look on Bustopher’s face for a bowl of milk,” Tugger said with a wave of his hand, his face just a bit too serious for the casual gesture to work. “So don’t get your tail in a twist about that. I just want to make sure you’re head’s on straight for all this.”

“And what does that mean?” Munkustrap snapped, his teeth clashing together with how hard he was clenching his jaw.

Tugger took another step forward, now just a hair too close, leaving Munkustrap’s fur on end.

“I know you have this story in your head that my sister left to punish you,” Tugger growled. “But you aren’t all that important. We both know that.”

Munkustrap would not look away, no matter how much his words burned.

“I still aim to find out what happened with Bombalurina.” Tugger continued, voice dropping low. When was the last time he had said his sister’s name in Munkustrap’s presence? “No matter what it takes.”

Before Munkustrap could make heads or tails of what that meant, the other Tom was walking away. Munkustrap had half a mind to go after him, to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until either an answer fell out or his obnoxious head fell off but a paw on his shoulder stopped him.

The matriarch had a way of leaving a location without actually moving and Munkustrap seemed to forget her presence until she was standing next to him, staring at him in that all too knowing way of hers. 

“Leave it be.” She told him. “It’s not going to do you two any good now to start fighting about this. Again.”

Munkustrap knew she was right and he felt himself deflate, shoulders sagging under the effort to stand. 

“How are Mistoffelees and Victoria?” She asked. 

“Mistoffelees is worried sick but otherwise alright.” Munkustrap answered. “Victoria…” The words fell away as he thought of her. 

Something had gone wrong tonight. He was a part of it. He just couldn’t figure out how. She hadn’t wanted to tell them what happened with Bombalurina - a thought that shook him to the core even as his mind ran wild with possibilities. He had also upset her when he had tried to send her back to the pub and Cassandra. Something he should have expected, a reaction he should have realized before he had done it. 

“Son,” Deuteronomy said softly as her paw brushed against hers. “Talk to me.” 

“I keep making mistakes.” He muttered under his breath, hating how his voice sounded rushed and shaky. “I keep missing things and making the wrong decisions.”

“I think you have something on your mind besides what just happened tonight.” She said slowly. “Something that may be taking up headspace, not allowing you to think clearly.”

He shook his head, still staring off and away. “It’s -.”

“It is not nothing.” Deuteronomy cut him off. “You are shaking so hard I worry you’ll fly apart at the seams.” She sighed heavily, the weariness of the sound finally having him lookup. 

They called her Old Deuteronomy, but Munkustrap could sometimes forget how old she was until the years showed as weariness on her face in moments like this.

“This is partly my fault,” She continued, shocking him even more. “I shouldn’t have let what happened at the Ball pass by unspoken for even an hour, let alone days like this.”

He shook his head, ready to placate her. She held up a paw, silencing him. 

“We never talked about it - Macavity kidnapping me.” She said. 

He winced. “You were the one in danger - if anything I should be comforting you.”

“You were the one who watched his leader - his mother - almost get taken from him.”

After so many years, he should be used to her being right. 

“I was scared.” The words hurt, scraping his throat like fragments of bone. “I still am, I think. You were right in front of us and then you were gone. Even now that we have you back I still live every moment knowing he’s still out there. If he could take you that easily…”

What could Munkustrap possibly do to keep any of them safe? 

“Being frightened is not a mark against your character, kitten,” Deuteronomy said, a shadow of a smile appearing as she said. “I would fear for the state of your heart if you weren’t.” 

“How do I move forward with it, then?” Munkustrap asked her. 

Now she was truly smiling. “By not carrying it alone. Maybe there are some companions out there who would be willing to share the burden?”

Munkustrap pinched the bridge of his nose and released a sigh of his own - this one exasperated. They had made it five minutes without talking about his love life - a new record for his mother. Still, he couldn’t stop the smirk that spread across his face, the rather ridiculous comment knocking him out of the more depressive mood he had almost fallen into. 

However, before he could think about it too hard, he found himself lifting his head and saying. “Maybe you’re right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love writing Munkustrap his chapters leave me feeling the most uncertain. Out of the three, I think his motives and issues in life are the most complicated. 
> 
> ...at least until we catch up to Victoria's backstory, that is.


	10. Chapter Ten (Victoria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait lovelies! Weekend kind of got away from me. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it >_>

“Maybe he was right.” Victoria couldn’t stop herself from saying for what was probably the fourth time.

As with the other three times, Mistoffelees was infinitely patient as he soothed her. “Munkustrap was tired and stressed. He wouldn’t have sent you away if he had realized it was upsetting you.” 

_ Because I know what it’s like to watch those around you decide what to do with you until they don’t want you any longer. _

He tugged on her wrist, gently, trying to coax her back onto the pile of old costumes he had collected for them. Reluctantly, she joined him. Her actions were rewarded with a smile and she was able to relax, just minutely. It helped that she was exhausted, not leaving her with enough energy to keep up this worrying. She was also still sore, her limbs and paws aching. 

“I remember when I was first practicing my magic,” Mistoffelees spoke up abruptly, his voice soft. “I hadn’t quite gotten down appearing from one place to another.” She looked over and watched him wince a bit dramatically. “Led to quite a few falls from various places. Or running into things. Or landing on something I shouldn’t. Got even worse when I got adopted by my humans and joined the Jellicles - lots more interesting places to fall from.”

Victoria had seen how Mistoffelees could be less than grateful at times and she winced in sympathy at the picture he painted. It also sounded rather cute...

He didn’t seem offended at her knowing look. It made him smile that soft smile she enjoyed. “Yes, you’re probably picturing it quite right. I would often show up on Jenny’s door, tail between my legs, asking her for her salves for my cuts and scrapes.” 

That had her perking up, ears twitching forward. “Jennyanydots has that kind of thing?”

He nodded. “She pilfers supplies from her humans as well as whips up some of her own makings.” She saw him hesitate, just a moment, before reaching for one of her stinging paws. “She’d have something to help with this as well.” 

Victoria nodded sullenly. “I didn’t know there was something that could help.” She had never had injuries like this before. The room of her kittenhood had been small and bare, with nothing to climb on. It had been dull, a stark grey to the wild colors of this world. But it had also been safe and no opportunity to hurt herself as she had had ever arisen until now. 

“Well, then we can fix this.” Mistoffelees insisted. “And before you can ask why…” His words came out in a rush, cutting off as she looked up from her paws to him. He stared, unblinking, watching her face for a negative reaction before continuing. “It’s not because you’re useful - not to say that you aren’t! Really, you are one of the cleverest cats I’ve met.” 

She smiled, his compliment rushed but genuine. He seemed to take courage in that, continuing more calmly. “We help you because you’re a Jellicle. You earned that when you not only helped us save our matriarch from -.” He cut off, as if unable to speak the name. “From that monster of depravity but also when you helped us rectify a mistake that has haunted the clan for a long time.” 

At that Victoria frowned. “I still don’t understand what happened with Grizabella. Munkustrap said she worked for Macavity…”

“It was during Deuteronomy’s time.” A familiar voice said from behind. Both cats turned to see Munkustrap meandering up to them. 

Victoria studied him carefully as he approached. He still looked exhausted, his coat lanky and his shoulders slumped. But his eyes were clearer now and when he looked at her it felt like he saw her. Not like when they stood before the theater door, her heart dropping to her stomach as he seemed to stare right through her with such a blank expression. 

He paused at the edge of the nest Mistoffelees had made, hesitating as if waiting for some cue. Victoria scooted over, making room for him next to her. The smile he gave her as he moved to sit made his next statement unnecessary. 

“I came to apologize.” He told her quietly. 

“You’re already forgiven.” She responded easily, truthfully. With a playful smile, she butted her head against his shoulder. “But you can make up for it by finishing this story.”

Munkustrap chuckled. “As I said, it was while Deuteronomy was not only our matriarch but our leader as well. The story I was told as a kitten was Grizabella was a Jellicle, had been since she was a kitten herself.” He looked away, focusing on the end of his tail. “Then Macavity came and she left us, left us for him. She did horrible things to the clan while she was under his thumb. Things I won’t repeat now that she’s gone to the Heavyside Layer.”

They all glanced up, toward a broken window, where moonlight filtered through.

“I took the places as Jellicle leader was around the time she vanished from Macavity’s doings.” Munkustrap continued more softly. “The next time we saw her she was decrepit and living on the street.” 

Victoria frowned. “What happened between her and Macavity? Why did he even pick her? What did he possibly say to her to get her to leave? And why did he abandoned her?”

Shockingly these questions made Munkustrap throw back his head and laugh. It wasn’t a pleasant sound, making Victoria shiver slightly, her worry growing as he cut off quickly.

“See, Victoria, that is why you are far better than most of this clan.” He told her, almost too calmly after such a reaction. “No one bothered to ask such questions.”

“Why?” She asked quietly.

Munkustrap shook his head, ears drooping with his expression. “Because, if history repeats itself as I believe it does, it’s because they thought they already had the answers. I’m sure when she left, everyone assumed the worst of her. When she acted as she did, they believed their assumptions proved correct. And when we discovered her fate we believed it was what she deserved.” 

“What’s all this ‘we’ nonsense?” Mistoffelees, who had been sitting rather quietly behind her, suddenly spoke up.

Victoria glanced over her shoulder, shocked to see the rather aggravated expression on the tux’s face. 

“I don’t understand.” She heard Munkustrap mutter lowly behind her and she watched as Mistoffelees sighed and rose to his feet, moving to sit at Munkustrap’s other side. 

“You did none of those things,” Mistoffelees told the other Tom.

Munkustrap frowned, opening his mouth to respond but Mistoffelees cut him off. 

“I seem to remember a cat who let Grizabella hide on the edge of our territory,” Mistoffelees said. “I remember a Tom who wouldn’t let the other cats chase her off or harass her. I remember a leader who refused his right, by clan law, to kill her for her betrayal.”

“I didn’t kill her because I was using her as an example.” Munkustrap snapped back. “I left her to live in squalor, in shame, in agony, so I could point to her as a warning every time a cat tried to cross me.” 

His voice was still low but now with a slight growl to his tone. It rumbled deep in his chest and though Victoria sat close enough she could almost feel it she didn’t pull away. Whatever Munkustrap was feeling was angering him but she didn’t think that anger was directed at her or even Mistoffelees. 

That rage was only for himself. 

Mistoffelees, to her continued surprise, did not cower either. There was a look on his face she hadn’t seen before. Not only a fierce determination - the same one that had him trying, again and again, to bring Deuteronomy back - but a spark of confidence that settled all anxiety from him, quieting him in a way so unlike his usually fidgety self. 

“That’s probably what you told yourself and I don’t doubt a small part of all this played out that way.” Mistoffelees replied. “That doesn’t mean you get to ignore how you also protected her from abuse of the clan. Not to even get into the fact bringing her back into our fold wasn’t an option to you at the time. We both know most cats wouldn’t have been swayed back then and the consequences of such an action in the clan would have been dire, dangerous even.”

The surrealness of this conversation continued as it was Munkustrap who looked away first. “How can you be so sure that my actions were well-meaning? When I sometimes can’t tell.”

Mistoffelees stretched a paw between them, jabbing Munkustrap lightly in the chest. “Because I know you are a good cat.” His voice was still firm but gentled to something sweet and soft with each word he spoke. “Often time our intentions amount to nothing. But one thing I’m always sure of is that your intentions are good.”

Munkustrap looked up then, something in his dark eyes that made Victoria’s breath catch as he looked at the other Tom. Then, in one smooth motion she could barely follow, he grabbed the other Tom by the wrist and pulled Mistoffelees to him, till the magical cat was almost flush against his chest. Then, with only enough time for the tux’s eyes to go wide, Munkustrap grabbed him by the back of the neck with his free paw and brought their mouths together. 

Victoria had seen few kisses in her life. The final kiss between her mother and father the night before he had left them. Her sister and the Tom next door - a young love doomed from the start but a kiss gentler than the softly falling rain their last dawn together. Cassandra and Demeter, that first night Victoria had been above the bar and the two had thought no one was looking. 

This kiss, however, surpassed all she had known of love until this moment. The action released a tension she hadn’t even realized she felt around the two, a relief so strong she could feel it just sitting so close to them. 

So close and yet apart. 

As silent as her shadow, Victoria rose from the nest and slipped away. 

She moved quickly, not quick enough to miss the shout behind her. “Victoria!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first kiss! Munkustrap also can't catch a break. Let's see how quickly we can clean up this mess.


	11. Chapter Eleven (Mistoffelees)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - first time missing a weekend update. I hope a pandemic is a good enough excuse :p
> 
> In all seriousness I'm fine, life has just gotten away from me as I try and rearrange my schedule with all the changes that have been going on. I've fallen a bit behind in writing this. I currently have two more chapters left at this one and I'm hoping the sudden need to stay inside all the time will give me some writing time but we shall see.
> 
> I also apologize - there have been many more lovely comments written on this fic and I have yet to respond to all of them. So a big thank you in general to all the readers. We shall get through this - and until then I hope to provide you with some fun, fluffy romance (with a bit of angst now and then).

“Victoria!” 

Mistoffelees jerked awake, his sleep disturbed by his cry. As soon as he opened his eyes the dream began to fade, details turning hazy as they slipped through the cracks in his mind, but the memories it was based on had been haunting him as fitful ghosts for the longest, most agonizing week of his life.

He curled up more firmly in his bed, burying his face in the plush pillow his humans had laid out for him. Despite the dreams - the nightmare’s, really - part of him just wanted to fall back asleep. Better than to lay awake and face the mess his life had become. 

He had fantasized enough about Munkustrap kissing him that the reality of it should have been all his hopes coming true. And for one frenzied, wonderful moment it had been everything he’d pictured. Despite the usual calm reserve Munkustrap usually wore like armor, kissing him had been like kissing one of the summer storms that would rage through the city. Warm, wild, and filling Mistoffelees with electric energy that he didn’t know what to do with.

Then, as quickly as it had started, it had ended. Ended as Munkustrap had pulled away, noticing before Mistoffelees had that Victoria had gotten up and walked away. No, not walked. She had run, fled the theater before either of them could say a word to her. 

Sleep was unreachable at this point and so after several minutes of tossing and turning, he got up with a groan, recognizing he would get no more sleep today. The house about him was quiet, his humans gone for the day. His bed was in the corner of the living room next to the fireplace, giving him a view out the wide window that took up most of the opposite wall. Sunlight filtered through the thin white curtains, grey and dreary to go along with the pitter-patter of rain on the roof. 

At least the awful weather they had been having was excuse enough for why he had rarely left his home the last several days. It had gotten to the point he knew he was starting to worry his humans - they were so used to him being out and about one of the older children had already questioned if he was sick.

Mistoffelees felt sick as he padded to the kitchen. But it was nothing those dreadful human healers were going to be able to assist him with. Unconsciously, his paw went up to touch his mouth, acting as if it was new to him. As soon as he realized what he was doing he wrenched it away, shaking his head with disgust at himself. 

More food had been left out for him but as usual, he found he wasn’t hungry. Instead, he jumped up to the counter and then to the windowsill, peering out at the city below. His human’s lived in an area of the city where the houses were crammed close together. But the cramped quarters allowed for a little space to be set aside of a rarity among the buildings - trees. A neat line of them was set parallel to the houses, standing like guards in front of their domains. It was Mistoffelees’ favorite part of his humans’ home - he loved to come up here and watch the birds that came to roost. 

There were no birds there now. Probably due to the very large Tom lounging on one of the low branches.

“Tugger?” Mistoffelees said in shock. The cat clearly couldn’t hear him but even from this distance, he could make out the shit-eating grin that spread across his face as he spotted the magical cat. 

For a wild moment, Mistoffelees considered jumping from his perch and going to hide deeper in the house. Few cats had come to visit him at his human’s abode and never once had it been Rum Tum Tugger. He was even shocked the Tom knew where he lived. He also had no clue what would bring the bore all the way out here. It was probably nothing good. 

However...curiosity killed the cat, as they say. So when Tugger jumped from his perch and wandered over to the back porch Mistoffelees pushed open the window he sat in front of and ushered him in.

“Tugger what are you - hey!” His question was interrupted by the cat vigorously shaking the second he was inside, spraying Mistoffelees with rainwater.

“Wow, it’s a mess out there,” Tugger said. “Raining cats and dogs.” He laughed at his joke as he jumped down onto the counter, leaving a damp Mistoffelees staring after him.

“Then why were you outside?” Mistoffelees asked a few seconds later after the shock of Tugger’s abrupt entrance wore off. 

“Well, your humans have this place shut up right quick,” Tugger grumbled, sounding almost comically annoyed that he hadn’t been able to break into Mistoffelees home. “No wonder you need that magic to get in and out.”

“No, no,” Mistoffelees said, finally jumping down to follow the other cat as he waltzed around the kitchen. Even still dripping rainwater Tugger had an annoying ability to immediately look like he owned any place he stepped into. “I mean what were you doing here, outside my house.”

“A cat can’t come and visit a friend?” Tugger asked just a bit too innocently.

The incredulity of that statement had Mistoffelees almost tripping over his paws. “Since when are we friends?”

“Since I said so,” Tugger said as he waved him off, turning his back to him. Mistoffelees was going to ignore him - maybe poof upstairs and hide in one of the rooms, when Tugger’s suddenly softer voice shocked him from the subdued slump.

“Someone also had to come and make sure you knew Munkustrap doesn’t deserve you.”

There was a heartbeat too long of silence as Mistoffelees just stared at the back of the other Tom. Despite how long he was just sitting there, thinking over what the cat had just said, the best Mistoffelees could come up with was. “What?”

“You heard me.” Tugger turned with his usual flourish but his often erratic display was subdued by the rather serious look on his face. “Look, I don’t know what exactly happened between you two. But if it’s anything like the last time he was the one that screwed up, not you.”

“Wait,” Mistoffelees paused, realizing this conversation wasn’t going to get anywhere if he couldn’t string two words together. “What do you mean ‘like the last time’?” 

Tugger sighed, running his paw over his face, expression weary and tired. “Come on.” He led Mistoffelees out of the kitchen and although this was his own damn house, Mistoffelees followed without complaint. 

Tugger took a seat on the large couch the humans had in the center of the living room, Mistoffelees joining him. Despite the unusual air of seriousness about him, Tugger took a leisurely amount of time getting settled. It was enough like his usual self to have the magical cat relaxing minutely. 

“Look, I know it’s the world’s worst kept secret that Bombalurina is my sister,” Tugger said. 

Mistoffelees resisted the urge to look away. Because the cat was right - it was one of those secrets the entire clan knew no one was supposed to talk about and yet gossip would spring up the second Tugger’s back was turned. The infamous left hand of Macavity, none other than the litter mate of one of the most popular cats in the clan. 

“You joined the clan, though, after she had...left,” Tugger added.

Mistoffelees nodded. 

“Well,” Tugger’s face grew dark, a hint of fang showing as he continued to speak. “What’s less gossiped about - probably due to who’s involved - is that my sister and Munkustrap were mates before all that went down.” 

Mistoffelees jerked so violently he almost fell off the cushion he was seated on. “Munkustrap had a mate? Bombalurina was his mate?”

Tugger nodded, the anger only building in his expression. It was intimidating to witness, even when it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Childhood sweethearts. Old Deut took my sis and I in, see, after a car killed our mother. She had her last litter at the time and so Munkustrap, Bee, and I were raised as kind of siblings.” The anger faltered, overshadowed by a kind of wistful melancholy on Tugger’s face that left Mistoffelees feeling like he was hearing something he wasn’t supposed to. This was a glimpse into something private and he didn’t like the fact Tugger felt he had to tell him.

“Look, whatever you think is going on, that doesn’t mean you have to go and tell me stuff you don’t want to,” Mistoffelees said quickly.

“Oh, I want to,” Tugger said quickly. “I want to because I know you. You’re sitting locked up in this house, trying to figure out what you did wrong, convinced it had to be something about you because Munkustrap is the perfect creature that he is.”

And damn him but he was exactly right.

Tugger nodded at whatever he saw on the tux’s face. “Yeah, the whole clan likes to do that. Bee used to always see it that way. Couldn’t be our shining star - had to be something wrong with her. Didn’t help that some of the clan saw us as dead weight - orphans of a Queen that wasn’t a Jellicle herself, just extra mouths to feed. Bustopher wanted to kick us out, the first month that we were here.”

Mistoffelees rankled his nose in disgust. 

“Yeah. Was why Bee and I were always out to prove ourselves.” He sighed, rolling his shoulders, seeming unable to settle. “I don’t know why popularity came so effortlessly to me but I found it easy to charm most cats into liking me. I tried to pass that on to Bee but there was just something about her. She’s a lot like Cassandra - has this independent streak you can just spot from a mile off. But unlike her, Bee desperately wanted to be liked. She wanted to be the center of attention.” He sighed. “Think it made her feel safer.” 

Mistoffelees nodded, mostly because he felt like it was the thing to do in the moment of silence. He didn’t quite understand what he was hearing. Tugger’s thoughts were all jumbled together. The little he did understand just made him very, very sad. 

“But I don’t care what people say - she got with Munkustrap cause she loved the idiot.” Tugger continued more forcefully. “Think the Tom loved her too - as much as the beast can love anyone from that pedestal of his. I was fine with it - couldn’t be happy for them, even - until old Deut stepped down and he took up the challenge for Leader.” 

“Did he leave her?” Mistoffelees asked. 

He couldn’t imagine Munkustrap being so cruel but it seemed to be the way this story was going. A cat who won the challenge against all others technically was the Leader by right. But a cat would be a fool to ignore the politics of it all. If Bombalurina had been in poor standing with the clan, having her as a mate would have effected how people treated him as a Leader. 

Tugger threw back his head and laughed, the action almost violent. “I wish. If the coward had just dumped her before he challenged, this may have turned out differently. Nah, he stuck with her. Or claimed too. Being with her didn’t stop him from ignoring her. Being with her didn't mean he would protect her from the rest of the clan, or believe her when...…”

Tugger paused, mouth snapping close, his eyes focused on something in the distant past. After a moment of silence, Mistoffelees clumsily reached out and patted him on the shoulder. The move felt wrong but it seemed to have a positive result. Tugger ruffled his fur, tail twitching, but he did offer him a small smirk before he continued.

“So Munkustrap and Bee went on like that until the first Jellicle Ball with him as the leader. I don’t know what happened - was off being a fool - but by dawn, my sister was gone and everyone said she had left with Macavity.” He shook his head. “I knew it wasn’t true - at the time, at least. I don’t know what chased her off. But it wasn’t that’s cat’s doing. Her being with him is just the result.” 

His story done, Tugger flopped back, staring mournfully at the ceiling. Mistoffelees stared at his paws, his mind running a mile a minute. Finally, he said. “So you’re telling me all this to warn me off Munkustrap?” 

“Look, just, talk to me. What did he do?” Tugger asked the ceiling. 

Less then an hour ago if you had told Mistoffelees he would be pouring his heart out to Rum Tum Tugger - especially about his love life - he would instead choose to throw himself into the Thames. And yet there he was - sitting on the humans’ couch, telling him every single thing he could think of that had happened since the Ball. Tugger, for his part, was a good listener. He stayed staring at the ceiling, nodding and reacting enough with the odd question to prove he was still paying attention. His face remained rather passive, though he almost looked amused by the end of it. 

“By Heavyside - I’d call this one of Jenny’s wilder tales if I knew you were just an awful liar.” He finally sat up, looking Mistoffelees up and down. “Alright, you may be right. If I were a lesser cat, I’d tell you Munkustrap didn’t deserve a cat as kind-hearted as you.”

Mistoffelees looked away, embarrassed but oddly pleased with the compliment. 

“But I’m also smart enough to know love doesn’t work like that.” Tugger continued, ignoring the way the tux spluttered at his casual use of the L-word. “It’s not about who deserves who, but who picks who. It’s like Old Deut is always saying.”

“Jellicles are because Jellicle do,” Mistoffelees responded automatically.

Tugger grinned. “And to those who do, it’s our job to remain faithful and true. So I’m here to just make sure you’re really choosing him. Not that leader you think he is, not that perfect cat the clan pictures him to be. Really chose him - and everything that comes with that.”

Mistoffelees nodded. 

“Now,” Tugger said with a slow grin Mistoffelees did not trust at all. “You two have a thing for Victoria? That was a part of this developing drama I was not expecting.” 

Mistoffelees spluttered. “But you said in the alley-.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I saw the doe eyes you were making at her at the Ball,” Tugger said with a shrug. “But you’d go all soft on anyone that showed you as much affection as she did.”

“That is not-.”

“I can start naming names, magic cat, or I can be kind and leave it there.”

Mistoffelees closed his mouth, instead deciding to bury his head in his hands. “It’s pretty clear that’s not an option. She ran away in horror when she saw Munkustrap kiss me.”

Heavyside, the whiplash between the sensation of Munkustrap kissing him and the realization that Victoria was running away from them had almost given him a heart attack. 

“Yeah, you two couldn’t have bungled that more if you tried,” Tugger said just a tad too casually. When Mistoffelees looked up to glare at him the cat just laughed. “Come on, don’t be so grim. Have you just thought of the fact she may not even understand you three are an option?”

“What do you mean?” Mistoffelees asked.

“Look, from what I’ve heard from Cassandra she’s had to teach this cat to hunt, to climb, even to dig through the garbage,” Tugger said. “We all saw her at the Ball. All of this was new to her. I have yet to see the woman react to something without at least a bit of shock and awe. I don’t know where in the world she came from, but Victoria doesn’t act like a cat who knows how the world works.”

Mistoffelees nodded, slowly. “So you think...you think she literally doesn’t realize the three of us could be together?”

Tugger shrugged. “Hey, I know it sounds strange. But if she’s had to be taught how everything else works, maybe she has to be taught this too.”

That was almost too clever to be coming out of Tugger’s mouth. Or, no, that wasn’t fair after everything the Tom had just divulged to him. All this time, Mistoffelees had been under the impression it wouldn’t work between the three of them simply because of him. He didn’t fit into the perfect pair those two made in his head. But after talking with Tugger, after getting out of his own anxiously running thoughts for two damned seconds, he realized that Victoria always seemed so shocked whenever he and Munkustrap responded to her, together. 

“I think you’re right,” Mistoffelees said slowly.

That made Tugger chuckle. “You don’t have to look so surprised. I’m the cleverest cat in the clan - I don’t just don’t tend to grace you with my intelligence.”

In response, Mistoffelees rolled over so he could throw the cushions he was sitting on at the Tom. Judging by the way Tugger fell off the couch into a rather ungraceful heap, it was heavier then it looked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do really love Tugger.
> 
> I think he and Mistoffelees are important to each other, in any universe. I hope I did him some justice to Tugger fans (especially since I hope to write some Tugger/Misto fanfiction someday).


	12. Chapter Twelve (Munkustrap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, I'm alive! I'm also safe and healthy. Life has just been kind of crazy - the whole world has been kind of nuts, really.
> 
> I've also been having some writer's block with the next few chapters, which is another reason why I have been sitting on this one. I've been able to get a bit farther in the last few weeks but it's probably going to be a bit before I'm back on a weekly posting schedule. Maybe once a month? Still figuring that out.
> 
> Anyways, despite issues with future chapters, this was one of my favorites to write so far. And it will probably become apparent why...

The cushions from the old theater chairs were heavier than they looked. Munkustrap learned this the hard way as one was dropped unceremoniously on his face, jerking him from a rather fretful sleep. 

“Two weeks!” A cat shouted above him and even with his face covered in pillow Munkustrap would recognize that voice anywhere.

With a groan of dawning horror, Munkustrap said. “Hello to you too Skimbleshanks.”

“I was gone less then two weeks,” The railway cat continued as if he hadn’t heard him. “And somehow you find the time to get yourself into a heap of trouble.” 

Pushing the cushion off of his head, Munkustrap sat up. The other Tom towered over him, hands on his hips, a familiar scowl on his face. It was the look he always gave Munkustrap when he was both horrified and disappointed at whatever the cat had just done. Munkustrap saw it annoyingly often. Shooting the cat an unimpressed glare, Munkustrap tried to roll away but a firm paw grabbed him by the shoulder, not allowing him to get far. 

“When I came back and heard what the rumor mill was spewing out I told myself there was no way my little brother could be so stupid.” The other cat said, causing Munkustrap to jerk as roughly as he could to getaway.

It only resulted in pulling the other cat down onto him, which started a ridiculous tussle between the two siblings. 

“I do not want to hear a word from you about any of this.” Munkustrap growled as he tried to grab his older brother in a headlock. “I’m tired of hearing about this period, let alone from your obnoxious mouth.”

“Oh come on now, that’s not fair.” Skimbleshanks snapped as he grabbed one of Munkustrap’s ears, making him yelp and release his neck to knock the other cat’s paw away. “I missed all the fun of pointing out what an idiot you’ve been.” 

Munkustrap let out a yowl of pure annoyance and with a forceful shove was able to get his brother on his back, sitting with his whole weight on his chest. The Tom beneath him let out a grunt of pain but fell still, smirking up at Munkustrap as if he had still somehow won this fight. It was frustrating to the core. 

“Feel any better?” Skimbleshanks asked. 

Munkustrap paused, paw raised to smack the cat upside the head, panting hard. “Damn it.” He growled as he realized the other cat was right. The brief wrestling match had made him feel better. 

“You two are ridiculous.” Alonzo, who had been leaning against the nearby wall the whole time, said with a sigh. “I don’t know why I’m always dragged into this nonsense.”

Munkustrap glanced up from his brother. “Hey now. I’m stuck with him due to blood. I didn’t get to pick him being born in the litter before me. You’re the fool here that chose to mate with him.”

Alonzo shrugged one shoulder lazily, agreeing with the cat’s point without comment. 

“Not that I wouldn’t love a nap right now,” Skimbleshanks said as he crossed his paws beneath his head. “But if you could get off me this conversation about your love life would probably feel less awkward.”

“There is nothing to discuss.” Munkustrap said as he stood and smoothed his fur. 

Skimbleshanks got to his feet just distressingly gracefully, those ridiculous suspenders of his completely unblemished. Next time they fought Munkustrap needed to remember to scratch a hole in them. 

“There’s plenty to discuss.” Skimbleshanks insisted. “It’s not every day my celibate little brother -.”

“I am not celibate!”

“- decides to go and make out with our resident magical cat!” Skimbleshanks loudly finished over Munkustrap’s interruption. 

At the reminder, Munkustrap pressed his paws against his eyes as if the pressure would somehow stop the memory from resurfacing. It, of course, did no such thing. It was like the thoughts were always lurking at the back of his mind, waiting for the slightest provocation to be brought forth. He hated it and yet it tempted him as well. Because the only reason he had these memories in the first place is that he had finally done it. 

He’d kissed Mistoffelees. 

It had been only a few seconds but it had been perfect bliss. Kissing Mistoffelees had been sweet, warm, and had filled him with a wonderful heat that had made Munkustrap very aware of how cold he had been these past few lonely years. 

And by Heavyside, despite the way it had turned his world upside down, he was having a very had time regretting it. 

“You alright in there?” Skimbleshanks asked, voice much closer now.

Munkustrap took his hands from his face, blinking away the fuzziness of his eyes to find his older brother standing at his shoulder, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I’m fine.” Munkustrap insisted.

“Liar.” Skimbleshanks and Alonzo said at the same time.

Munkustrap groaned. “Seriously, I am fine. What do I need to do to prove that?”

“You could start by stopping this avoiding of Mistoffelees,” Alonzo said. “For the cat who’s supposed to be showing an example and sticking with his partner, you two have been suspiciously separate these past several days.”

“I haven’t been avoiding him, he’s been at his house.” Munkustrap pointed out. “I just haven’t had the time to go see him.”

It was technically true. From what he had heard - not that he hadn’t been listening for any mention of the magical cat’s name or anything - Mistoffelees had not left his human’s home all week. 

Skimbleshanks raised an eyebrow. “For a cat with no time, you still seem to be keeping tabs on him easily enough.”

Munkustrap made a rude gesture with his paw. The fact his older brother had inherited their mother’s ability to read his mind was going to be a thorn in his paw until the day Munkustrap died. 

“You could also go and see Victoria,” Alonzo added. 

“Victoria?” Skimbleshanks asked. “What does she have to do with all this?” 

Alonzo gave his mate an exasperated look. “That’s the cherry on top of this mess. Munkustrap also has a thing for the new Queen and apparently when he kissed Mistoffelees in front of her she didn’t take it well.”

“How do you even know that part?” Munkustrap asked. One of the few miracles that had come out of this mess was that Victoria had mostly been left out of the gossip, the clan’s attention mostly focused on the two Toms. 

Alonzo just raised an eyebrow. “Cassandra likes me - unlike certain leaders - and was willing to share a few of the more...finer points about this situation.”

Great, so Cassandra knew too. Munkustrap had not missed how fond the Queen had grown of Victoria. He was going to be lucky to have the mechanics left to mate with anyone if she decided he wasn’t treating Victoria well. 

That thought led down some paths he didn’t need to be dwelling on right now. 

Skimbleshanks smacked a paw to his forehead. “Brother that was such a foolish move it almost physically hurts to think about.” 

“Why are you here, again?” Munkustrap asked, trying to get the focus off him. “I thought I was supposed to be free of your presence for at least another week.” 

“You were in luck, little brother,” Skimbleshanks said as he threw an arm over his shoulder, causing Munkustrap to roll his eyes. “Gus needed an escort back and I decided to cut my trip short.” 

Not believing that in the slightest, Munkustrap looked over his shoulder to glare at Alonzo. 

The cat, looking not nearly guilty as Munkustrap thought he should, threw up his hands. “Fine! You were moping all over the place. I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“We’ve talked about this.” Munkustrap hissed under his breath as if Skimbleshanks somehow couldn’t hear him while standing right next to him. “Telling on me to my brother is never the answer.”

“Hey now.” Skimbleshanks scoffed. “I am here to be helpful.”

“How?” Munkustrap asked, turning to him. “How, exactly, do you plan to help?”

“I could start by talking to Mistoffelees, or Victoria,” Skimbleshanks said. 

“You do that and I swear I will pull out your whiskers, one by one.” Munkustrap hissed. He shuddered to think about what his big brother would say to either of them.

“Oh please, if you do, can I watch?” A familiar voice called from behind them. 

The three Tom’s turned to find Rum Tum Tugger waltzing over to their quiet corner of the theater. Munkustrap’s heart lept into his throat as he saw who was following behind him. 

“Mistoffelees.” He whispered, shaking his brother off as he turned fully to face him. 

Mistoffelees offered him a small but warm smile. “Hello, Munkustrap.” 

He wanted to run to the magical and take him in his arms. He wanted to apologize, to explain himself, to maybe kiss him again. He couldn’t ignore who he was walking up with, though, and his stomach turned sour to think about what it meant for him. 

“Ah, Tugger, so glad you found a way to pull your head out of your ass so you could join us.” Skimbleshanks drawled. 

“Ah, Skimbleshanks,” Tugger said with a smile that was all teeth. “Shouldn’t you be cheating on Alonzo with a freight train?”

“Why’d mother adopt you again?”

“Maybe because she found her previous litter such a disappointment?”

“Gentleman.” Shockingly it was Mistoffelees that cut in. “Tugger, you said you would behave.” 

Tugger rolled his eyes. “Yes, fine.”

“If Tugger can behave you can too, sweetheart,” Alonzo called from behind them. 

Skimbleshanks growled but nodded. 

“What do you want?” Munkustrap asked. 

Tugger looked at him, his face growing serious in a way that was always disquieting on the usually less than solemn Tom. “Well, after I heard what happened between you two I figured it was good to make sure Mistoffelees had the whole story on what happened with Bee.” 

Munkustrap flinched, filled with the sudden need to just curl up and die, right here, right now. Heavyside, if he had told Mistoffelees everything then this was over before it had even really started. 

“Stop whatever thought is going through your head to put that look on your face,” Mistoffelees said quickly, taking a step between Tugger and the others. “Look, can you three give us a minute? I want to talk Munkustrap. Alone.” 

Tugger and Skimbleshanks both opened their mouths but Alonzo beat them to it. “Of course, Mistoffelees.” He said as he finally straightened from the wall he had been leaning on. “Come on you two, we can go somewhere and you two can spend your favorite pastime of bickering with each other.” 

Tugger rolled his eyes but nodded, patting Mistoffelees on the shoulder as he turned around. “Come find us when you’re done.” 

The two cats watched the other three leave. Even as they rounded the corner Munkustrap found he couldn’t look back toward the magical cat, fearing what he would see on written on his face. 

“Munkustrap,” Mistoffelees said softly, finally making him turn around. 

The other Tom was smiling at him sadly. “You need to stop panicking, it’s alright.” 

Munkustrap swallowed, finding his mouth suddenly dry. “Tugger told you about Bee?”

How long had it been since he had called her that? How long had it been since he’d thought of her as anything more then Macavity’s right hand?

Mistoffelees nodded. “And I can tell where your mind is going and you’re wrong. He wasn’t trying to talk me out of anything.” Mistoffelees frowned, looking away for a second. “Well, maybe a little bit. But he was trying to talk me into this as well.”

Munkustrap cocked his head. “Alright, now I’m not following you.”

“I’m not following me either,” Mistoffelees said with a chuckle and Munkustrap found himself laughing as well, despite how fast his heart was beating. 

“I think what I mean is Tugger was more there to give me a chance to sort through this mess.” Mistoffelees explained. “Sure, he had stuff he wanted to tell me but it was more because he honestly thought it would help for me to know.” His smile faded as he looked back to Munkustrap. “And he was right, it did help.”

Munkustrap wanted to look away but he hadn’t reached this point as a leader by being a coward. “I’m sorry. I should have told you about Bombalurina. I should have told you a lot of things, been more honest about how I’ve been feeling about you for a long time now. I’m sorry for just kissing you like that.”

Mistoffelees nodded. “Yes, you should have been more honest with me. But I accept your apology - it’s pretty clear to me what happened with Bombalurina would have been difficult to talk about even in the best of circumstances. I can’t hold it against you for playing your cards close to your chest when it came to how you felt without being rather hypocritical myself. As for the rest…”

Munkustrap did not miss the way the other cat bit his lip, how his gaze dropped to Munkustrap’s mouth. Blood roaring in his ears, he almost missed the Tom’s next words. 

“Don’t apologize to me for kissing me,” Mistoffelees said as he took a deliberate step forward, closing the distance between them. “Not ever.”

Unlike the kiss Munkustrap had started between them, Mistoffelees kiss was achingly tender. His mouth tasted of rainwater, of the night sky, of that electric feeling of his magic that always trailed down Munkustrap’s spine when he stood too close. That sensation was happening right now like the magical cat was a live wire Munkustrap had grabbed hold of. The Napoleon of Crime himself couldn’t have made him let go. And Munkustrap was closer than he’d ever before, paws at the other cat’s waist, Mistoffelees arms winding about his neck as Munkustrap pressed against him. 

They stumbled back, their mouth’s still locked together, only breaking away with a gasp as Mistoffelees back hit the nearby wall. “Wow,” Mistoffelees gasped in dazed amazement. “Why haven’t we been doing this for ages?”

“Because I am a stupid, stupid cat.” Munkustrap growled as he kissed him again. 

When they next broke apart Munkustrap leaned his forehead against Mistoffelees. “Not that I want to ruin whatever wonderful thing is happening right now.” He murmured as he closed his eyes. “But I don’t understand how Tugger spilling all the secrets of my ruinous love life wouldn’t convince you this is a horrible idea.”

“What happened with you and Bombalurina was the wake-up call I needed that I wasn’t being fair to you,” Mistoffelees said. 

That had Munkustrap opening his eyes and drawing back. Not far, though. Mistoffelees refused to unwrap his arms from around his neck and Munkustrap wasn’t about to unwind them. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

Mistoffelees smiled as if Munkustrap’s confusion was amusing to him. “Because for years now I’ve been treating you as this perfect, untouchable thing. Not allowing myself to get to know the cat you are. A good, kind, caring, Tom,” His grin turned into more of a smirk as he reached out to flick the other cat’s nose. “Who has a stubborn streak a mile long, gets too lost in his work, and is often convinced it’s only the right answer if it’s coming out of his mouth.”

Munkustrap batted his hand away but he found himself grinning again - it was rather hard to stop when he had kissed Mistoffelees twice, when he still had the cat in his arms. “I still don’t understand. I’ve never felt like you’ve treated me poorly.”

Mistoffelees' smile was sad now. “I think because you are used to everyone holding you at arm’s length, lest they discover something that makes them doubt your place as the perfect leader of this clan.”

And didn’t that strike at the heart of a wound Munkustrap didn’t like to admit he still carried? 

As if reading his mind the grip Mistoffelees had about his neck tightened. “I convinced myself it wasn’t possible to have a relationship with the leader of our clan and in a way I was right. Because it never would have worked if I didn’t see you as the cat you are.”

Munkustrap sighed, realizing they were going to keep coming back to the crux of this. “The cat I am is not very worthy of anything, especially this.” 

“That is complete and utter bullshit,” Mistoffelees said, brow furrowing. “If you don’t want to be with me, fine.” He cocked a brow. “The way you just kissed me makes me highly doubt that but we’re all allowed to make the wrong decision in life.” 

Munkustrap tried and failed not to roll his eyes. “One afternoon with Tugger and you’re already too cheeky for your own good.” 

He got an ear pulled for that comment. 

“As I was saying - it’s one thing if you don’t want this. It’s another if you’ve convinced yourself for whatever stupid reason that you can’t have it.” He moved a paw to cup Munkustrap’s cheek and Heavyside, it was hard to stop the purr that wanted to rumble in his chest. “Do you want this or not?”

Munkustrap nodded. “More than anything.”

“Good, because I want this too. And it’s more of a two-person decision than something you get to decide for us.” He frowned, losing a bit of the levity he had been keeping with this rather serious conversation. “Well, three-person decision, actually.” 

Munkustrap nodded, not roughly enough to dislodge the paw still against his face. “I don’t suppose you inspiration this afternoon led you to any ideas about how to handle Victoria. Because so far I’ve come up with nothing.” 

Mistoffelees grinned, looking just a bit too pleased with himself to not instantly make Munkustrap worry. “Well, yes, I do have a plan. Or, more of Tugger has a plan.”

Munkustrap couldn’t stop the way he balked. “I can not believe you just said that.” This was going to be horrible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two down, one to go!
> 
> Continued apologies for lack of a beta (hopefully I got everyone's names right at least in this chapter but let me know if I missed something glaringly obvious and I'll fix it).
> 
> (And I hope you all like how I wrote the railway cat because he's slid into second place of my favorite cats to write, just behind Deuteronomy.)


End file.
